The Supreme Ruler
by The Slumbering Dragon
Summary: The legend of Campione, Godslayers, was something that was considered to be a myth. Nothing more than a mere fantasy of a human able to best a God. But, what if one of the most unpredictable individual, with a penchant to make impossible possible, breaks this Myth. Naruto/Harem.
1. Chapter 1

**Yo guys. This is Dragonblaze9173, with a brand new story for all of you.**

**I know, I should be concentrating on my other fics, but this particular idea just wouldn't leave my musing, which is why I decided to have a go with it. Hope you all like it.**

**Don't worry. The new chapter for my other fic is almost completed. I would publish it within few days.**

**Okay. Before you people start off with the story, there are some important facts to be noted. The age for academy students becoming genin is sixteen.**

**I know, that's a bit too much on extension, but for my story, it is needed.**

**Well, other than that, this fic would be the best of the both world. Meaning that the plotline of both Naruto and Campione would mix in this fic. You would know it, as you keep on reading.**

**Now, with everything said, let's get on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I own Naruto…**

**Sorry, my 'D' button doesn't work, for me to write the word 'don't'…disregarding every other 'D' in this fic.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Devil King is here.**

A groan escaped from his lips, as Naruto Uzumaki woke up from his slumber. His blonde bangs shielded him a little from the sunlight that penetrated from the window of his room, but it still wasn't enough to protect him from the lights glare.

As he laid on the bed, with his brain starting to kick start into its function, he felt a weight on his chest, restricting him to the bed.

All Naruto was able to see was a mop of blonde hair that resonated closely with his own hair, in terms of color. That, and the fact that the figure was a woman, if the proportionate curves that hugged his body were anything to by. And the biggest of all…

She was completely naked.

_'__Not again.'_ Naruto groaned to himself, as he tried to escape from the tight clutches of the female that rested on his chest, though he failed epically in doing so. _'This has been a routine for the past few weeks.'_

Erica Blandelli, the female that was sleeping on his chest, was an exceptionally beautiful girl with an unparalleled figure. She had long blonde hair that reached down to her lower back, and blue eyes.

If he didn't know any better, then he might have considered her as his distant cousin with such similar features.

"Hmm…" Erica moaned out in such a sensual manner, that it made Naruto blush, as she slightly raised her head. "Naruto…Don't move. You are disturbing my sleep."

With that, she once again dropped her head on his chest.

Naruto looked dryly at her, as he heard this. "You are not asleep." He remarked in a deadpanned voice.

He swore he felt Erica smirking, while she hid her face on his chest. "It doesn't matter. I'm too comfortable with my pillow."

Naruto felt his eyebrow twitch violently, as he continued to stare dryly at Erica, who was blissfully resting her body on his own. In the end, he let the matter drop, as he decided that he could also be a little lazy this morning.

As he lay on his bed, with the added weight of Erica on his chest, Naruto thought back on how all this started.

He had been roaming in Italy just for the sake of fun.

Yes. He really roamed around the world for the sake of fun, because he had the power to do so. His village couldn't restrict him, because they could do nothing to stop him. The Hokage, Sarutobi-jiji, could do nothing, because he was above the law and authority of a Hokage.

He was above everything that the Shinobi world could ever hope to be.

He was the supreme ruler.

How it all came to be, he still had a hard time believing it. But, in the end, no matter how much disbelief he may carry over the fact, it was still the truth.

Anyways, with unlimited freedom at his beck, Naruto had decided that he couldn't be cramped to a sole village. That, and the fact that the whole village had gone from glaring at his sight to downright worshiping and reverence at his mere presence.

It had become a bit suffocating for him to see such a herd of sheep, who changed their behavior at the mere alteration of a person's status.

So, from there, he had landed himself in the country of Italy. The very same country, where his self proclaimed idiotic rival, a fellow Supreme ruler, Salvatore Doni resided. Although, at the start, he had been a bit wary of going near the area where that idiotic king could challenge him to a spar at moment's notice, he never once regretted going to that country.

But, just after a day's time, Naruto knew that Murphy's law would somehow catch up to him, even in Italy.

And he had been right with that premonition, as he found himself in a situation, where a Heretic God, Verethragna, was wrecking havoc in the area. The God of Victory had unleashed his Boar authority upon the city, in turn causing major damage and havoc in the city.

Although, he did find a beacon of light in the darkness of trouble that he always found himself in. That beacon of light being none other than Erica Blandelli.

It had been during the enormous Boar's havoc play, that he found a young, beautiful female knight trying to stand up against the Boar from wrecking havoc in the city.

At first, he had been amused by the sight of a simple human trying to stand up against the authority of a God. But later, he found admiration in the never ending determination of the female Knight to stop the Boar.

Which was why, when things took a turn for the worst, he stepped in. He turned the tide of the fight, where before the massive Boar had been dominating the destruction, after Naruto's inclusion, the beast started to get dominated by the blonde Uzumaki.

It was after the disappearance of the Boar, that Naruto got to really know the female Knight he had rescued.

Amidst the chaos that ensued for several days, Naruto got to know Erica, and bonded with her in many different ways. They had traded barbs with each other, teased one another, and amused themselves at each other's expense.

He had come to know that she was from an organization called Copper-Black Cross, and she had come to know that he was a Shinobi from elemental subcontinent. He got to know that behind her exterior as a Devilish Knight, she was just a simple innocent girl on the inside. On the other hand, she got to know that behind his tough exterior, Naruto was a simple boy who wanted to enjoy the joys of the life, be it through mischief or adventure. During those times, they had somehow grown close to each other. And it all happened without Erica even knowing that Naruto was a Devil King.

In the end, it all boiled down to a situation, where he came face to face with the God of Victory himself, who, at that time, was seeking a warrior capable of fighting him. And, Verethragna just got his wish in the form of Naruto Uzumaki.

And Erica, who had accompanied him all that time, refused to leave him alone to face Verethragna, as she remained determined to give him the support that she thought he needed during his fight with the Heretic God.

That particular action had endeared Naruto a bit, as no one had ever supported him in that way before. And that made him protect and Guard Erica from the Heretic God even more. Which is why, Naruto did everything to ensure that Erica would stay out of the inevitable battle.

And then, the long awaited fight had ensued between Naruto and Verethragna. And, it was amidst the fight that Erica came to a stunning realization, as Naruto traded blows with Verethragna with equal footing.

The realization that Naruto Uzumaki was a Campione, a God-Slayer.

No sooner had she come to this conclusion, she also became witness to the sight of Naruto emerging victorious over Verethragna, while giving a death blow to the God of Victory.

With that particular action, Naruto had also usurped the authorities and powers of the God of Victory, Verethragna.

Even then, Verethragna, who was on the verge of ceasing to exist, never looked angry and despaired. Instead he had a smile of satisfaction on his visage, as he had uttered his last words to him with his dying breath. Those last words being-

"Remain stronger until we meet again, young warrior."

Those were the words with which he disappeared into thin air, while Naruto simultaneously gained the Authorities and powers of Verethragna.

And it was also on the same day, that he gained the fealty and devotion of Erica Blandelli.

He didn't know how, but somehow, during those times he had spent with Erica, he had wormed his way into her mind and heart. A bit clueless in this field, Naruto had choked it up to his unwanted charisma, that had somehow drawn the attention and admiration of the female Knight.

Which was why, after swearing her loyalty to him as his Knight, and as his sword and shield, she had also declared her affection for him. She had declared her intention to be queen, as he was the King. She declared her intention to be his lover, as she promised to stay by his side for eternity.

She declared her love for him.

Even until now, Naruto didn't know how and why Erica fell in love with him. And, due to that, he also remained extremely confused at this topic whenever the topic was breached.

"Reminiscing our fateful encounter, eh Naruto." Erica's voice suddenly brought Naruto out of his reverie.

As Naruto glanced at Erica on his chest, he saw her smiling lovingly at him. As he saw this, Naruto felt his lips twitch a little, but altogether he remained indifferent in his expression.

"I think I have to first understand just what it is you mean by the term 'Fateful encounter'" Naruto replied in a dry tone, which had a touch of sarcasm in it.

"Mou.." Erica pouted cutely at him, as she sat up from her position, though they remained joint at hips, which made for an extremely erotic situation, where it not for the fact that he was still clothed. "Why do you have to be like that in the morning?"

"If I remember correctly, you are also not exactly a morning person."

"…Don't remind me."

Naruto had to actually suppress a chuckle at that, as he also got up from his bed, along with a heavily reluctant Erica, who wanted nothing more than to rest on Naruto's chest for all day.

Alas, not everything goes according to her wishes.

As Naruto separated himself from Erica, who let out a disappointed groan at the said action, he proceeded to go through morning routine, which a busy schedule lying ahead of him for the full day.

Erica, who remained sitting on the bed, looked at Naruto, who stood in front of mirror, while to wipe away any sleep he had.

Looking into the mirror, Naruto was presented to the sight of his reflection, which highlighted his looks.

At the age that neared almost sixteen, Naruto could be considered a handsome young man, with wild blonde locks that were in the exact same pattern as that of his father. The fact that he had a nice and athletic body build up was definitely a pleasing sight to many of the female population.

Erica could definitely vouch for that.

As Erica continued to eye up the boy she loved, she decided to strike up a conversation. "You know Naruto," She started, "You still haven't told me the identity of the first God, whom you slayed to become a Campione."

Naruto glanced at Erica for few seconds, before looking back in the mirror. "The identity of that God…"

Erica perked up a little, as she thought that she was finally going to be told about this secret.

"…is a secret."

Erica stumbled on the bed she was sitting on, as she looked dumbstruck at the answer she was given, before she pouted angrily at Naruto.

"Not again, Naruto!" Erica slightly puffed up her cheeks, as she acted like a spoiled child, whose wish was not fulfilled. "I want to know about it!"

Naruto sighed exasperatedly, before looking at Erica with a serious expression."Erica…"

Erica ceased her childish tantrum, as she saw the serious expression on the Campione's face. It was something that unnerved her, as she had never seen Naruto with such an expression, except in a battlefield.

"The identity of the first God that I slayed," Naruto stated with a hard expression, "Is something that I wish to keep as a secret. It's something that's better off not being known by the human population."

Erica furrowed her brows, as she pondered on the words that were spoken by her King. Just who was this God that Naruto had first slayed, for him to be so secretive about it.

Naruto smiled a bit, as he saw the expression his Knight's face. "Don't worry about it now, Erica."

Erica, hearing his words, put on a confused expression on her visage. She didn't like a mystery being left unresolved. Which was why, she was confused on what exactly she should do in this matter.

"Someday Erica," Naruto said with a deep wistful expression on his face, as he walked off towards the washroom of his house. "You would understand it someday."

And with that, he left a heavily pondering Erica on his bed.

* * *

_"__A Campione—a godslayer—is a supreme ruler._

_Since he can kill a celestial being, he can therefore call on the sacrosanct, divine powers wielded by the gods._

_A Campione—a godslayer—is a lord._

_Since the power to kill a deity is in his hands, he therefore looms over all mortals on Earth._

_A Campione—a godslayer—is a devil._

_Since of all mortals who live in the world, none can assume a power to match his!"_

These were the words that were told as a legend from generation to generation. It was told as a fairy tale to children, while they went to sleep. It was repeated by historians, who tried to find the truth in the matter. It was narrated by the older people to the younger ones, so that the legend of Campione would never cease to exist.

The thought of a human being able to slay a God was a ludicrous thought. Even for Shinobi, who were considered as miracle workers in the elemental subcontinent, the thought the one of these super humans being able to overpower a transcendent being like a God was a ridiculous thought.

Which was why, even among the Shinobi, the legend of Campione was considered to be a myth.

Even though the Shinobi population in the elemental subcontinent had heard the rumors of Campiones existing on the other side of the world, they dismissed it as just being rumors.

After all, if even Shinobi's couldn't dare to bring harm to Gods, then how could simple humans achieve such a thing?

But they had been wrong. They all had been wrong in their misconception. And the one to break this myth was none other Naruto Uzumaki, who became the first Campione of the elemental subcontinent.

And with that, he also became the supreme ruler of the Shinobi side of the world.

It remained unknown as to which God Naruto had slain, for him to become a Campione. And, it had become a hot topic of conversation across the whole Shinobi subcontinent, as to the identity of God, from whom Naruto gained his authority and power.

Though, with his recent trip to Italy, everyone in the Shinobi World at least knew that Naruto had slain a second Heretic God, and gained the Authorities of the God of Victory, Verethragna.

And now, they also knew that he had gained his first knight, in the form of Erica Blandelli, who also proclaimed to be the lover and first lady in the life of Naruto Uzumaki. This news had made almost the entirety of the female population in the Shinobi world cry out in uproar. Most of which were girls around Naruto's age, who wished to be the Queen of the elemental subcontinent.

As Sarutobi Hiruzen, the Sandaime Hokage, mulled over all these matter, a figure jumped inside from the window of his Hokage office.

Hiruzen let out a low sigh, as he turned towards the figure that had trespassed into his office. "Must you always come through the window…Jiraiya."

The now revealed Jiraiya of the Sannin let out a grin, as he stood in front of his teacher.

Hiruzen once sighed in defeat, as he knew from the grin on his student's face that he would never quit doing so. "So what brings you here, Jiraiya?" He decided to ask the question, as he looked a bit curiously at the Toad Sage.

Jiraiya's grin faded a bit, as he heard the question from the old Hokage. The reason for his appearance was something that he could see even his teacher knew about. He knew that his Sensei had only asked the question as a mere formality.

"Sensei...How is Naruto doing?"

Hiruzen raised an eyebrow at the question he received, but decided to humor his former student anyway. "You know how he is, Jiraiya. He is a Campione now. The supreme ruler of the elemental subcontinent." He smiled a bit wryly to himself. "Someone who is above even me or the rest of the Five Great Shinobi Countries."

Jiraiya frowned a bit, as he heard this. "Is it right for that much amount of power to rest in the hands of a child?"

Hiruzen shook his head mildly in response. "It doesn't matter if it's right or wrong, Jiraiya. What matters is that Naruto's words are now law in the Shinobi continent."

With that said, both Jiraiya and the Hokage remained silent after that for few seconds, before Jiraiya once again asked a question.

"Does he knows everything about himself?"

Hiruzen leaned forward in his chair, as he looked at his student. "After he became a campione, I couldn't dare to keep any secrets from him." He then brought both his hands forwards, while resting his head on his interlocked fingers. "If we were to raise his ire even a bit, then I'm afraid all that would be left of Konoha would be a smoking crater."

Jiraiya looked shocked at his sensei's words, before an expression of disbelief crossed his face.

"He wouldn't do that!" He shouted out in strong refutation. Although, in a corner of his mind, he couldn't help but see how true his sensei's words were.

"Stop with that idealism, Jiraiya!" Hiruzen finally shouted out, being tired of his students idealistic thoughts, where he refused to imagine the worst case scenario. If you wanted to survive in the Shinobi world, then you had to think in such a manner.

It was due to this mindset, that Hiruzen was able have Konoha survive through two Great Shinobi War.

Jiraiya cringed a little at his sensei's chastisement. He knew that he was being a bit overly idealistic here. But even then, he couldn't help do anything about this mindset. He just couldn't dare to imagine Naruto destroying the very same village, for which his parents sacrificed their life for.

The thought itself was wrong on many levels.

"I guess," Jiraiya started in a low voice, "that I have a lot of work ahead of me, if I want to meet my godson."

Hiruzen snorted in response to Jiraiya's remark. "That's an understatement, Jiraiya." He responded, as he brought his ever favorite smoking pipe to his mouth. "He had asked me that if I were to see you, then to let you know that he has a few choice words for you."

Hearing this, Jiraiya immediately gained a pale complexion, while simultaneously whimpering in a pitiful manner.

Hiruzen, seeing this, stifled a chuckle to himself. After all, it was not every day that you get to see the high and mighty Toad Sage Jiraiya in such pitiful state.

After few seconds, Jiraiya calmed down from his frightened state, though he still held a grimace on his face. No doubt due to envisioning the _painful_ encounter he would have with Naruto.

If he was fortunate enough, then maybe he would have a merciful and painless death.

"Still," Jiraiya spoke out, as he leaned against a wall with his folded arms, to make himself comfortable. "It was a bit shocking for me to learn that Naruto became a Campione, when even I considered the legend of Campione as nothing more than a myth."

The Sandaime smiled a bit in response. "I can share your sentiment on that, Jiraiya." He said, as a mild chuckle escaped his lips. "That particular news was a bit testing for my old fragile heart."

Jiraiya smiled a bit, as he heard his sensei's remark. He then looked out of window, to look at the open blue sky. "Maybe he is the one, sensei."

Hiruzen raised an eyebrow curiously at his former student's remark, before his eyes lit up in recognition. "Oh! You mean about that prophecy?" When he got a nod in response, he let a smile cover his lips. "That I agree with you on. If Naruto, a God-Slayer, cannot accomplish the prophecy, then I don't think anyone could."

Jiraiya nodded in agreement to that statement, as he continued to look out of the window with a smile.

Jiraiya then suddenly remembered something, as he turned towards the old Hokage. "Sensei...I also got the news that Naruto is no longer the Jinchuriki of Kyuubi." He said those words with some skepticism. "Is there any truth to that news?"

Hiruzen let out a sigh while hearing this, as he looked at his former student. "It's true, Jiraiya." He confirmed the toad sage's suspicion. "Naruto himself came to me, and confirmed this. He briefly explained to me that if Kyuubi were to continue to reside inside him, then the tailed beast would have been fried to crisp due to the godly power that he possessed."

"A-Amazing." Jiraiya was in complete awe and fright at the amount of power his godson possesed.

Hiruzen nodded in agreement. "I know." He said, "That much amount of power is truly intimidating."

Jiraiya fell silent, as he digested the information he received. Both Hiruzen and Jiraiya knew that Naruto could make or break the future of the entire shinobi world with that much amount of power.

_'Maybe,'_ Jiraiya thought, as he once again looked outside the window at the sky. '_Naruto really is the Child of Prophecy.'_

* * *

Naruto stepped out of his house, which looked less like a house and more like a palace. The house was located behind the Hokage monument, and it consumed most of area in its vicinity due to its sheer size. It was nothing less than grandeur.

Naruto turned to his side, and looked dryly at Erica, who was standing next to him. "Tell me again why I agreed with you to build such a house."

"Hmm," Erica flicked a hair bang to her back in an elegant manner, while showcasing her grace that was worthy of a royal line. "This is barest requirement in a house that is worthy of being the residence of a King like you."

Hearing this, Naruto rubbed his temple to ease a whole new level of headache that he was suffering.

In the end, being unable to do anything else, Naruto just let out a sigh, as he looked at Erica. "Get ready, Erica." He informed her, "We are going for a mild journey."

Erica looked curiously at Naruto, as she heard this. "Where are we going, Naruto?"

Naruto, for the first time that day, showed a mischievous smile. "We are going to pay a visit to my naughty citizens, who meaninglessly quarrel among themselves."

Erica grew a bit nervous, when she saw the smile on Naruto's face. That smile spelled nothing but trouble. "And where are we going, Naruto?" She asked with a nervous expression on her face.

"The bloody Mist."

"Oh," Erica sighed out in relief, before she blinked to herself, as her brain started to compute the information. And when it did, Erica's head snapped sharply towards Naruto. "The bloody Mist!"

Unperturbed by the shout, Naruto maintained the smile that was present on his visage. "Yes, Erica. The very same."

Erica looked a bit wary now, as she decided to inquire more. "And for what reason are we going there?"

It was here that Naruto's smile stretched to his infamous foxy grin. The one that always indicated his excitement. "Because Erica," He started, "I can't let a civil war to continue in my own land that I rule. After all...

...I'm their King."

* * *

Verethragna could be classified as one of the most unique among all the Gods that existed in this realm. Not only did he come under the classification of a God of Steel, but he also had the qualities of a God of the Sun, a God of Wind, a God of Storm and a God of War.

His incarnations of [Warrior], [White Stallion], [Gale], [Goat], [Bull] and [Camel] were the very proof of that fact.

And Naruto had usurped all these authorities and powers from the God of Victory.

With such a wide range of repertoire, it was no surprise that there was next to nothing that Naruto couldn't achieve with his powers. And that also applied in his mode of transportation.

The authority of [Gale] was one such authority that gave Naruto the power over the wind. A power of a level, where no Fuuton user could ever fathom to reach, because Naruto's power over the wind came under the classification of divinity.

Which is why, it was no big surprise for Erica, when she learned that Naruto, along with whoever he wanted to carry over, could travel invisibly through the wind. In short, Naruto could instantaneously appear at another place by becoming one with the wind itself.

After they traveled to Mizu no kuni through such a method, they stood at a cliff, as they got a clear front view of the battle that was raging on between the Rebellion faction and Mizukage's force.

Erica sighed in exasperation, as she stood beside Naruto, who was sitting on the edge of the cliff. "I swear Naruto, that you are doing this for the sole purpose of adventure." She said with a mild resigned look on her face, as if she was used to dealing with such things.

When all she got was a silence and a grin from Naruto, she knew that she was right.

Shaking her head, she turned back to look at the battlefield, with a smile on her face. "Still, travelling instantly through the wind was altogether a different experience. It's unlike normal teleportation techniques."

Naruto glanced at Erica with a smirk on his face. "I know," He said, as he also looked at the battlefield in front of him. "It's actually a refreshing sensation to become a gust of wind itself, and travel from one corner of the world to the other corner instantaneously."

After those words, both Naruto and Erica remained silent, as they observed the battle that was taking place in front of them.

Although Naruto had seen things that were far more impressive and devastating, seeing a Biju in action was still a sight to see. The Mizukage who had come to the battlefield had fully transformed into the Sanbi that was sealed inside him.

A sudden smash on several dozen rebellion shinobi, courtesy of the biju, had both Erica and Naruto wincing to themselves.

"Oooh." Naruto made a face, that spoke of pity. "That's got to hurt those people a lot."

Erica meanwhile remained calm; even though she was slightly disgruntled by the sight she was presented. "Naruto, aren't we supposed to do something?" She asked, while at the same time asking for his permission to interfere.

"Umm…No. This warfare is actually turning out to be interesting."

Erica's brow twitched slightly, as she heard the response. In the end, she let out a defeated sigh, as she looked on at the battlefield with a dry look.

She dearly loved Naruto. There was no doubt about that. But sometimes, she thought that she might go insane, what with his constant goofiness.

As they continued to observe the battle, they noticed that the rebellion faction were slowly getting overwhelmed, with the Sanbi empowered Mizukage dominating the battlefield with his immense prowess.

It was also at this point, that they got know that they got to know that the rebellion faction leader was a red haired beauty, by the name of Mei Terumi, and that she was facing her peril in her standoff against the tyrannical Mizukage.

Naruto sighed to himself, as he stood up from his place. "I guess that's my clue to interfere in this battle."

When Erica heard this, she had a violently twitching eyebrow, as she looked annoyed at her King. "Naruto…" She said with a mask of sweet smile on her face, "When dozens of Shinobi got injured at once, you remained unaffected. But when a beautiful girl is about to face a danger, you are ready to interfere." She said those words in a tone full of irritation, betraying the fake sweet smile on her face.

Naruto looked confused at the sudden change in Erica's attitude. "Um…what?"

Hearing this, Erica blew out a sigh in utter defeat, as she failed to maintain her composure. Seeing that her words failed to get through Naruto, she looked at him with a resigned expression. "…It doesn't matter. Let's go before it's all over."

Naruto just looked weirdly at Erica for few seconds, while he failed to understand what this was all about.

In the end, he gave out a shrug to himself, as he jumped from the cliff to enter the warfare that he had been observing for the past few minutes, with Erica quickly following his path.

* * *

Mei Terumi could say that she had been frightened in her life only a handful of times. Majority of which could be considered childish, as they were mostly of the time when she used to be a child. As she grew, so did her confidence and courage. And, by the time she became the Rebellion faction leader, she could not recall any memory, where she had been frightened.

Which was why, for the first time in a long while, Mei once again got to feel the sensation of fright engulfing her entire being, as the massive Biju, the Sanbi, towered over her. She had known that her side was at an immense disadvantage, with inclusion of the powers of a Biju on Mizukage's side. But still, she, along with her entire faction, had fought with valor against the tyrannical Kage with all they had.

But it still wasn't enough to match up to the prowess of a Biju, as the Sanbi continued to thrash her army, with many of her Shinobi failing to contain it.

So, it was with great determination that she had decided to face the Mizukage herself. She had thought that with her Kage level power, she could stop the slaughter initiated by the Sanbi Jinchuriki.

But unfortunately, even she was not a match for the prowess of the Sanbi itself.

And in the end, she was now at the verge of defeat, as she tiredly looked at the descending hand of the Sanbi, while her body failed to respond to her command due to immense exhaustion.

_'__So this is how it ends.'_ Mei tiredly thought to herself, as she felt her whole life flash before her eyes. _'I wish I could have done so many things in my life. Always been a good Shinobi, but never got to be a woman. Fall in love with a boy, get married, and have a family. I wished for so many things…'_

By the end of her thought, she had closed her eyes, as she accepted her impending death. She waited for the hand to smash onto her body, and reduce her to bloody pulp.

She waited for what felt like an eternity, with the Biju's hand still not making a contact with her body. With her eyes still closed, Mei frowned in confusion at this phenomenon.

Was she alive? Did the Mizukage decided to spare her life? Or, was she already dead, and she never knew when she passed into her afterlife?

That, and the fact that she no longer felt like she was standing on her feet. Her feet felt very light, as if it was hanging in the air. It felt as if someone was carrying her by arms.

Slowly and steadily, Mei creak opened her eyes, as she inspected her surrounding. It was when she did this, that she got to see the sight of all her Shinobi looking at her direction in awe and disbelief. Whereas, she also got to see the sight of all the Shinobi of Mizukage's force looking at her direction in utter fright.

Wanting to know what caused such a reaction, she looked up from her position to see a blonde haired man, with his face obscured by the sunlight, as he carried her in his arms in a bridal fashion.

This particular action caused Mei to gain a red hue on her cheeks, as she had never been carried in such a manner by a man.

"I-I can't believe it!" One of her Shinobi exclaimed in a tone filled with amazement and astonishment. What caused them to be in this state still perplexed Mei.

"His Majesty! His Majesty is here!"

As soon as she heard another shinobi exclaiming this out, she gained a dumbstruck expression on her face. It was also at the same time, that the one carrying her moved away enough from the obscuring sunlight, to reveal his smiling face to her.

Mei found her eyes widening to impossible lengths, as she realized that she was in the arms of the Supreme ruler of the elemental subcontinent.

"Y-Your Highness!" She squeaked out in a nervous voice, for which she cursed herself. No matter how nervous she could have been, she should have never lost her composure in front of such a high profile individual.

"Don't worry Miss." Naruto, the King, said to her with his easygoing smile. A smile that kind of entranced Mei. "You are no longer in danger. Because, I won't allow any danger to fall on you!" He said, with his smile stretching to a grin, while still maintaining its boyish charm.

His charming attitude, along with the close proximity she had with him, had her possess a deep blush on her cheeks.

"Naruto…"

A woman's voice broke the moment between both of them. At hearing the voice, Naruto turned towards the source, only to pale slightly at the sight of his glaring Knight.

Erica didn't even try to hide her irritation, as she openly glared at the Godslayer. "Naruto, what have I told you about ensnaring any other woman with your charms other than me?"

"Eh?" Naruto blinked in confusion at what he heard. "You told me something like that?"

A more intensified glare at his direction told him that they really had a conversation like that.

A roar suddenly turned all the attention to the Biju, from whom Naruto had distanced Mei to a few good feet away.

"My My," There was a sudden shift in the attitude of the blonde haired King, as he eyed the massive Biju with an excited grin. "Impatient one, aren't we?"

As he said those words, Naruto set down Mei to her feet. When he did that, a small part of her felt disappointed at the sudden loss of warmth that Naruto's body had exuded, when he had carried her in his arms.

The thought once again brought a blush to her cheeks, as she briefly stole a glance at Naruto from the corner of her eyes.

Erica, who had noticed the behavior of the Rebel faction leader, had an annoyed expression on her face. _'I knew it!' _She cursed to herself. _'I knew there would come a day when I would have a competition for his heart. Curse his irresistible charm!'_

Oblivious to the action and thoughts of both the woman, Naruto stared at the three tailed Biju with his grin. "I guess you want to play with someone of your own size, don't you?"

As he said this, an enormously sized Boar rose up from the ground behind Naruto. Within the span of seconds, the divine beast rose fully out of the ground, as it let out a roar that literally split the clouds in the sky.

"H-Holy shit." A Shinobi exclaimed, as he saw this phenomenon.

"I have never seen or heard a terrifying roar like that." Another Shinobi remarked, as he had an awed expression on his face.

With the task of declaring his arrival being completed, the Boar looked at the turtle shaped Biju with his menacing red eyes. And then, with a roar, it marched towards the tailed beast, while crushing and splitting apart the earth in its path.

The savage battle that ensued after this was completely one sided. The Boar, which was a divine beast, was completely on a different level compared to the tailed beast, which was created by a human, even though its progenitor could be considered a God.

The Boar crushed, trampled and kicked the Sanbi in ways that it made even the rebellion faction Shinobi wince in pity for the tyrannical Mizukage.

In the end, Yagura, the Yondaime Mizukage, was unable to sustain this beat-down anymore, as the body of the Sanbi shrunk down to the original size of the Mizukage, as he lay vulnerably at the ground.

As the Mizukage remained still on the ground that he was lying on, a close associate of Mei, by the name of Ao, tried to reach up to the vulnerable Mizukage, in order to end the life of the tyrannical leader.

"Stand back!" Naruto immediately roared at the eye patched Shinobi, as he gazed at him with his narrowed eyes. "The Mizukage is not to be harmed. It's the order of you King!"

Ao, as was his name, had a retort building up in his throat, but bit back on his lips, so as to not offend the Godslayer.

Seeing that he had made his message clear, Naruto then looked at the Mizukage's force with a bored expression. "You people," He said, while indicating to them with his pointed finger. "Take your Kage with you. As of now, everyone needs rest. You could continue the war tomorrow."

With frightened expressions, the Shinobi from the Mizukage's army did as they were told to do. And in no amount of time, Mizukage's Shinobi, along with their unconscious leader, hightailed from the battlefield.

Everyone remained silent for few seconds after this happened, after which, Naruto turned towards the rest with a grin on his face. "How about some ramen? All this excitement has made me a bit hungry."

* * *

As Naruto happily slurped on the ramen that he was presented, he inspected the camp he was currently inside of.

As the group had to constantly shift from one place to another, either due to constant raids from the Mizukage's Shinobi, or due to constant warfare affairs, they had been unable to build a solid base foundation, which could have been their headquarter.

The camp that Naruto currently occupied was the biggest of all that was available. It was something that was largely due to his status as a King, which had these Shinobi trying to lay out everything in grand manner to him.

The ones that occupied the tent were some of the rebellion faction Shinobi, the prominent of which included Mei, Ao, a Shinobi named Chōjūrō, and numerous other Shinobi.

Erica, his ever faithful Knight, was standing by his side, as she exasperatedly looked on at Naruto continuously inhaling his ramen.

"I have something important to discuss here." Ao suddenly broke the silence, which had ensued at the King having his food. When he saw that he saw everyone looked him attentively, save the King himself, who was still concentrated on his ramen, he let a scowl mar his face. "What I want to ask is why the Mizukage was allowed go alive, even though he was vulnerable for the death blow."

As Naruto was still eating his ramen, Erica decided to answer in his stead. "What the King gives out as an order is none of your business. His Majesty's words are law, and you should know that."

Ao's scowl deepened when he heard this from the blonde Knight. "Even as a King, he has never known what it means to be oppressed here in the Mizu no kuni." He responded back in a heated tone. "Which is why, his actions were quite foolish, _especially_ for a King."

Many of rebellion faction Shinobi immediately paled at the words that were spoken by one of their member. They knew that they had committed a slight against the Supreme Ruler of the Elemental subcontinent.

"How dare you!" Erica looked positively outraged by the insult against a Campione, who was also her King. "The nerve of someone like you insulting His Majesty!"

"Erica." Naruto called out to his Knight with his closed eyes, as he had long since stopped his slurping on the ramen.

Erica, hearing Naruto call out to her, stopped displaying her outraged expression, as she tried to calm herself down.

Knowing that his Knight no longer seemed like she would explode any second, Naruto calmly opened his eyes, to look at the gathered Shinobi there.

It was then that an immense wave of power washed over the entire group of Shinobi, bringing every single person except Erica down to their knees, as the weight of the force completely bore down on them.

"Ao!" Mei hissed to the eye patched Shinobi at her side who was kneeling to the ground with her, as she also looked livid at one of her Shinobi displeasing the King. "What have you done?!"

Ao, who was on his knees, held an expression of grimace on his face. "I-I'm sorry." He said in a sincerely apologetic voice. "My emotions got the best of me."

After few tense seconds, the oppressive weight over the group died down, as they were once again able to stand to their feet.

When all the Shinobi got back to standing position, they looked back at the Campione, who still held a calm expression on his visage. It was something that terrified them even more.

"Your worries are quite unneeded." Naruto said in a calm voice, as he looked over the entire rebellion Shinobi group. "Because, when the Mizukage would launch his attack tomorrow, I would be there to face him."

His remark left everyone present there, save Erica, in stunned silence. For few seconds, it remained just like after, after which everyone suddenly broke in huge happy smiles and whoops of joy, as they realized that the Godslayer, whose prowess could not be matched even by armies, would be helping.

As a mild celebration broke out in the tent, Erica leaned to Naruto's side, with a smile on her face. "Well done, Naruto." She praised him in a pleased tone. "You have acted just like a King should."

Naruto merely smirked back at her, as he looked at the jovial group of Rebellion Shinobi. It was then that he remembered about something that he had forgotten in the midst of his intimidation show.

His ramen got cold!

* * *

**Chapter end! That was the first chapter for you guys.**

**Now, there's something you people should know. In my fic, Gods will be as their classification is. Meaning, their powers are ****_Godly._**** Compared to them, Shinobi could be nothing more than annoying bugs.**

**I know. Spoken a bit harshly, but that's how it would be. So, it stands to be reasonable that Campione, the Godslayers who usurped the powers from Gods, are really Godlike individuals.**

**But, that is not to say that Naruto wouldn't receive any challenge. He would, but only from Gods and campiones. And, maybe, from the Shinobi world after a bit of time.**

**If you know what I mean, then you must have realized it.**

**Also, this would be a harem fic. The harem would be what Godou from the Campione has. If you have not realized it yet, then I have basically cut copy pasted Naruto upon Godou, with the added background setting of the Shinobi world.**

**Whether Naruto will get any women from the Shinobi world remains to be seen. Its not confirmed yet.**

**That's all for now folks. If you liked it, then please review.**

**Ja Ne.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo guys. Dragonblaze9173 is back with the second chapter for the fanfic 'The Supreme Ruler'.**

**Please enjoy the story.**

**Disclaimer: Seriously, is this some kind of torture. Fine. I…I…I…IdontownNarutoandCampione.**

**There. I said it.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Miko**

_It was completely white to the infinite expanse. All that entered his vision was brightness, which had a milky characteristic to it. It was accompanied by occasional wisps of white clouds that wandered around in an undefined direction._

_All these were the defining characteristics of the Netherworld._

_"I'm here again." Naruto muttered to himself, as he felt his head lying on a soft cushion._

_"Yes, you are here again, Naru-chan." A woman's cheerful voice broke Naruto off his concentration from inspecting his surrounding._

_Finding the source of the voice above him, he found out that his head was lying on the lap of the woman who had spoken just now. Naruto immediately recognized the woman, who was giving him a lap pillow, as he spoke up. "…Bratty Kaa-chan."_

_"Muuuu." She immediately pouted childishly at hearing her nickname. "Naru-chan, why can't you properly call me Kaa-chan?!"_

_Naruto grinned mischievously at hearing her indignation. "That's because while you are Kaa-chan, you are also a brat!"_

_The woman just continued to pout at him. And Naruto couldn't have been more content to share moments like this with his new adopted mother._

_This woman was none other than Pandora, the all giving woman, who was also Naruto's adopted mother. She was a slender young woman in her mid teens, with violet hair and pointed ears._

_And it was because of her apparent appearance age that she gained her nickname of 'Bratty Kaa-chan' from Naruto._

_Even though these moments were short, temporary reprieve from his thirst for some parental love, they still were enough for him to cherish. Even if he tended to forget about these meetings, when waking up back to real world._

_"So," Naruto started, as he stared curiously at his adopted mother. "Why am I here? Normally when I sleep, I only tend to have dreams, not end up here."_

_Hearing this, Pandora stopped pouting, as she immediately let a smile don her lips. "Ah, about that." She just continued to smile, as she looked at Naruto. "I just wanted to see my son. That, and to warn you."_

_Naruto furrowed his brows, when he heard this. "Warn me? About what?" He asked, while remaining alert at what he heard._

_"That the peace in your life is going to be disturbed." Pandora said in a serious tone._

_Hearing this, Naruto immediately gained a deadpan expression, as he looked at her. "When was my life ever peaceful?" He responded in a dry tone._

_"Muuuu, take it seriously Naru-chan!" Pandora once again pouted in a childish manner, before coughing into her hands, to regain her serious posture. "Time ahead of you is really turbulent, where you might even have to face your own brethren."_

_"Face my own brethren." Naruto repeated her words with a frown, as he looked confused at her remark. "What do you mean by that?"_

_"It means….you will face…battle…"_

_At hearing her jumbled words, Naruto groaned, as he realized what was happening. He was waking up in the real world, which meant that not only was the current conversation getting mugged up, but he was also going to forget about all this after he would wake up._

_Truly unfortunate._

_"Careful to…be safe, Naru-chan!"_

_Those were the last words Naruto heard, before his world went blank._

* * *

The following weeks after the battle could have been accounted as quite peaceful. As opposed to Naruto's proposal, the Yondaime Mizukage was not seen in the battlefield again, along with his entire army, as they laid low for the time being.

No thanks to Naruto's involvement, which must have scared the Mizukage's force of the Godslayer's powers.

In that time period, Naruto had spent his time with the rebellion faction, as he had nothing better to do. And of course, his ever devoted Knight, Erica, also stayed with him all the time.

Although, it could have been counted as a testing time for her.

Erica had no problem on spending her time with the man she loved. But, what she did dislike was the attraction from the female side he gained, without even knowing about it in the first place.

Sometimes, she simultaneously cursed and cheered at his blockheadedness in these matters.

The prime example of the female attention would be none other than Mei Terumi, who, for obvious reasons, couldn't keep her eyes off him. The reason for her being enamored by the Devil King being clearly due to his 'Knight in the Shining Armor' act he pulled off, when the rebellion faction leader was on the verge of her peril.

Needless to say, Erica had expressed her displeasure at this to Naruto immediately after entering their personal tent. That night, Naruto had lost the count of times he had make-outs with her. Least of all, it was a miracle that he was still a virgin.

After all that fiasco, the next day, Naruto and Erica happened to stand before an unknown village. This village was miles away from the main rebellion camp, where the entire rebellion currently housed their army. And the reason for staying away from the camp was unclear, even though Naruto had given them his promise to face the Fourth Mizukage.

Which was why, a confused Erica turned to look at her King. "Naruto…Why are we here?"

Naruto never took his eyes off the village, as he responded. "I never told you about the real reason to come to the Bloody Mist, did I Erica?"

"Real reason?" Erica voiced out in an incredulous tone. "Aren't we here to interfere in the civil war?"

Naruto gave a smirk in response to this. "That's just an added bonus, as it covers the real reason for our arrival here." He replied, as his smirk started to vanish from his face, before continuing in a more serious tone. "The real reason we are here is to investigate the presence of a foreign Campione's power in my territory."

His words left Erica in a stunned state, before her mind caught up with the fact she learned right now. "Foreign Campione!" She exclaimed, as she looked a bit concerned at this piece of information. "What could the Campione want in your land?!"

"I don't know." Naruto solemnly replied, as he started to walk towards the village. "Which is why, I want to find out more about it."

As Naruto walked towards the village, Erica wordlessly followed him, in order to solve the current mystery that was plaguing them.

* * *

Yuri Mariya, a Hime-Miko, was a woman with delicate and beautiful features, that comprised of Chestnut colored hair and brown pupils. Her attire consisted of traditional Hime-Miko clothing.

Even though it had not been quite some time since she settled in this village that resided in the land of water, she had been able to mix herself quite well with the population here. As such, if anyone were to come hunting for her, then no one might have been able to differentiate her from the rest of the residents here, thinking that she was a normal citizen of this village.

While most would have considered the option of hiding at a closed off area, she had accepted the notion of hiding in the plain sight, as no one would have thought of searching a person in a war torn area.

She had thought that this village would have been the perfect sanctuary for her, considering the fact that this village was of no importance, along with the fact that it was situated in a war torn land.

It was for this reason, that Yuri was stunned and shocked at the sight of the resident Campione, the ruler of the elemental nations, Naruto Uzumaki strolling casually on the streets of the village.

_'Why is Uzumaki-sama here?'_ Yuri thought with a worried expression, as she hid in an alleyway from the main street.

Try as she might, she just couldn't get the image of another terrifying Campione out of her mind, while looking at the blonde Campione.

So lost was she in her thoughts, that she didn't notice two figures standing right behind her.

"So you are the one, from whom I sensed the essense of magic that was present in this village."

Yuri let out a gasp, as she turned around to meet face to face with the blonde Devil King himself. She quickly looked back at the street, to notice that the Campione was no longer there, before snapping her head back to the place where he currently stood with a smirk .

"U-Uzumaki-sama." She stuttered out, as she grew a pale complexion at the close proximity she had with the Campione.

Naruto's smirk remained, as he looked at the priestess. "The name is Naruto Uzumaki. And my companion here," He said, while pointing towards the woman standing beside him. "Is Erica Blandelli. May we know your name, miss?"

"Y-Yuri." Yuri stuttered out, before trying to regain whatever composure she had. "Yuri Mariya."

"Yuri-san." Naruto nodded to himself, as he looked at the Hime-Miko. "We have a lot to about."

* * *

"Here's your tea, Uzumaki-sama."

"Thank you, Mariya-san." Naruto replied politely, as he took the cup of tea he was handed. Beside him, Erica was already savoring her own cup of beverage.

As Naruto calmly sipped his tea while sitting with his legs folded, he inspected his current surrounding.

Yuri's home was none other the shrine of the local village, where she worked as a Hime-Miko. She was allowed to have a residence at the shrine by the villagers, as they had needed a Hime-Miko for the temple.

Currently, Yuri was sitting on the floor in Seiza posture, opposite to Naruto and Erica across a small table. She was calmly sipping her own cup of tea, but if one were to observe closely, they would notice that Yuri was trying to calm her nervousness at Naruto's presence.

"Mariya-san," Naruto broke the silence that gripped the room moments ago, as he looked at the Hime-Miko. "Tell me why someone like you, who has magical potential, is here in the elemental subcontinent."

Yuri fidled with the hem of her skirt nervously, as she avoided staring into the Campione's eyes. "I don't know." She said in a meek tone. "I have no special reason for coming here…"

"Is that so?" Erica interjected, as she had a devious smile on her lips. "Then you didn't come here…because of a Campione." She ended her statement, her sly smirk now fully adorning her face.

Hearing those words, Yuri suddenly started to panic at her place. "N-No! I am nothing special to grab a Campione's attention!" She frantically tried to lay down her reason, as her whole body posture screamed nervousness.

"I don't think so." Erica retorted with her ever-present sly smirk. "I could think various uses of your above average control over spiritual powers."

Yuri's breath got caught on her throat, when she realized that her secret was not a secret anymore, as she sat helplessly in front of the blonde Campione, and his faithful Knight.

Naruto stared dryly at his Knight. _'That Erica,'_ He thought to himself, while suppressing his urge to smile at the blonde woman's deviousness. _'She really is a devil for cornering Mariya-san like this.'_

Yuri, now knowing that there was no escape anymore, suddenly stood up from her seat, before she bowed all the way to the waist in front of Naruto.

"U-Uzumaki-sama!" Yuri shouted out in a determined voice, as she maintained her bow to the blonde Campione. "You can inflict as much punishment as you want on me. But please, don't hurt the innocent people of this village!"

"My my," Erica mumbled, as she stared at the scene in front of her with amusement.

Naruto blinked to himself a few times, before he wore an incredulous expression on his face. "What the hell lady?!" He frantically screamed out, as he also stood up from his seat with an indignant expression. "I'm not some cruel tyrant, who preys on innocents!"

"And I tell you, Naruto." Erica calmly intervened, with a seductive smile on her visage. "That you should be a King, who asserts dominance over everyone."

Naruto's eyebrows twitched violently when he heard her remark. "I have no interest in becoming something like that! I'm not an ambitious person!" He yelled at the calmly seated Knight.

"You are."

"Am not!"

"You are."

"Am not!"

Yuri, who looked like she was still dazed off by his previous remark, suddenly spoke up. "Uzumuki-sama, you mean to say that you are actually a kind considerate King." She asked with a hopeful expression, as she looked at the blonde Campione.

"AM NOT!"

As soon as Naruto yelled this out, he quickly froze to himself. After which, he then felt like comically crying, as he knew that he couldn't take back his words anymore. He immediately sulked to himself with a defeated expression.

"I just hate my life sometimes." He wailed to himself depressingly.

Unfortunately, Naruto still didn't have any control over his mouth.

* * *

"I'm sorry for the commotion earlier." Yuri apologized with a slight blush on her face. "I just caused a misunderstanding for you."

"Hahaha." Naruto laughed in an awkward manner, as he waved off Yuri's apology. "It's alright. Mistake lies in my part too." He said, while his face adorned an embarrassed flush on the earlier comical situation.

Beside him, Erica was frowning in a disapproving manner at Naruto apologizing to anyone. As a King, he had no need for apology.

Nothing, it seemed, satisfied the Diavolo Rosso, known by the name of Erica Blandelli.

Dispelling the awkward moment, Naruto looked at Yuri with a serious face. "Mariya-san." Naruto addressed her in a gentle tone, trying to make her at as much as ease as he could. "Could I expect an honest answer from you?" He asked in a tender, yet hopeful tone.

Yuri hesitated for a second at the face of Naruto's earnest expression, before she steeled herself. "Yes, Uzumaki-sama. I would answer your questions honestly." She said with a gentle, yet determined smile.

"Thank you." Naruto thanked her with his own smile. "And Mariya-san, please call me by name. This 'Uzumaki-sama' stuff is actually making me feel uncomfortable." He said to Yuri with his bright smile. The ones he always directed towards his friends and precious ones.

Yuri blushed in a meek manner in response to this, but she now adorned a relieved and gentle smile on her face. "You really are different from other frightening Campiones…Naruto-san." She said with her smile, while testing out his name that rolled off her tongue.

And surprisingly, she liked it.

"…"

Naruto immediately froze at his place, as he felt a firm stare boring at the back of his head. He didn't dare to turn around, as he knew that he would come face to face with one of Erica's terrifying expressions. Just what it was that he did to earn her ire, he didn't know.

He had never been able to understand woman up until now.

Coughing to himself, in order to diffuse the uneasiness, Naruto looked at Yuri. "Mariya-san, can you tell me anything about the presence of a foreign Campione's power in my territory."

When he was finished with his question, what Naruto got to see was a slightly frightened Yuri, as his statement fully sunk into her mind.

"Oh no…" Yuri whispered to herself with a terrified expression, as her body started to slightly tremble. "He is searching for me."

Naruto, hearing this, narrowed his eyes. "Who is searching for you?" He asked, while leaning forward in his anxiety to know more.

Yuri looked at Naruto with her concerned expression, before she lowered her eyes. "The Balkan King…" She muttered in a low voice as a response.

"Sasha Dejanstahl Voban!" Erica voiced out in surprise, as she sat up straight at hearing Yuri's response. "What does the Duke Voban wants from you, Yuri-san?"

Naruto looked curiously at the latest development, as he pondered on the name of Voban. He didn't know much about the guy, except for the fact that he is the oldest Campione alive.

"It's as you speculated, Erica-san." Yuri said in a solemn tone, as she gazed down at the floor with a sad expression. "He wants me for my spiritual powers. He wants me as a sacrifice to summon a Heretic God, and gain the God's Authorities."

Hearing this, Naruto clenched his fist, as he felt his rage boiling over at the oldest Campione's casual disregard for this woman's life. "And who the hell does he think he is!" Naruto shouted out in anger, in effect shocking both Erica and Yuri by his outrage. "Not only does he trespass _my_ territory, but he also has the galls to threaten the life of a person, who is under my protection!"

Erica felt her eyes widening in more shock, as she heard all this. "N-Naruto." She stuttered for the first time in a long while, as she looked at her king. "You don't mean…"

Yuri, who heard the entire proclamation from the blonde Campione, felt hers eyes also widening. But, she also had a mild blush staining her cheeks, as she understood the implication of his words. "N-Naruto-san." She said with shy look on her face, though she never took her eyes off Naruto. "Are you saying…"

"All my life, I have learned to appreciate the preciousness of a life with freedom." Naruto said with a serious tone, before he turned to her and smiled at her in a reassuring manner. "Don't worry, Mariya-san. From now on, you are under my protection. For that Voban guy to get to you, he would now have to pass through me!"

His bold declaration of protection, along with the fierce determination in his voice led to Yuri adorning a faint blush on her cheeks, as she looked admiringly at the blonde Campione. He was so different from the other Campiones, as she was now starting to notice, that she couldn't help but admire his personality.

"Thank you, Naruto-san." Yuri said with a shy smile, as she once again looked down at the ground. She looked relieved and happy that there was someone out there, who was willing to protect her.

"Naruto…"

Naruto felt a shiver going down his spine, before he slowly turned towards his blonde Knight, only to come face to face with her dangerous smile that was directed at him.

"Um, yes Erica?" Naruto felt a bit stupid when he said that, as he felt that he should have known what the reason for Erica's ire was. Unfortunately, he was as oblivious as he usually was.

"What have I told you about courting other women, when I said that I was your first and only woman and fiancé."

Hearing her ridiculous remark, Naruto made a baffled and confused expression, as he stared owlishly at her.

"Eh?"

* * *

It was with a mighty gust of wind that the trio of Naruto, Erica and Yuri, using the Verethragna's [Gale] Authority, arrived near the rebellion camp. An experience that could never get dull for Erica.

"Ah," Yuri muttered with a dazed expression, as she tried to shake off the lingering effects from travelling through the wind. "I never experienced something like that."

Erica smirked slightly at her companion. "You get used to it, Yuri-san." She said, as she started to follow Naruto, who had already started to tread towards the rebellion camp. "Still, you must admit that it's a privilege to experience the Authority of a God, from whom Naruto usurped it."

Yuri, who also started to follow Naruto in his path, nodded in agreement to Erica. "That's true."

As they walked towards the rebellion camp, they were able to see the sight of many rebellion faction Shinobi standing at the entrance, looking partly relieved at the return of Naruto.

They must have been paranoid at the possibility of Yagura, the Fourth Mizukage, attacking them at the absence of the blonde Campione.

"Your Majesty." Chojuro, who was in lead among the group that was standing at the entrance, said with a relieved expression on his face. "We are glad that you are finally back."

Naruto, who along with Erica and Yuri had finally reached the entrance, raised an eyebrow at them curiously. "Did something happen here in my absence?" He asked the blue haired swordsman.

Chojuro shook his head in negative. "Thankfully nothing. Although," He looked a bit embarrassed at continuing. "Mei-sama looked a bit restless at your prolonged absence."

Hearing this, Naruto shook his head with a mirthful chuckle. "I guess she was concerned of her faction getting attacked by the Mizukage in my absence." He remarked, as he completely misunderstood Mei's behaviour in his absence.

Erica sighed resignedly, as she saw Naruto being his normal thickheaded self.

"Is he normally always like this?" Yuri asked Erica with a curious look, as she first hand witnessed Naruto's denseness.

"Sadly, yes." Erica replied, as she once again sighed in defeat.

"Amazing," Yuri muttered with an impressed look. "I guess he does have some Campione qualities in him, if he exhibits such abnormal behavior on daily basis."

The sad point in all this, for Erica, was that she couldn't even refute on that claim.

* * *

It took a few days for Yuri to integrate herself into the rebellion camp. Although, at the start she might have faced some distrust from many rebellion Shinobi, they immediately changed their demeanor towards her the moment they learned that she was under the protection of the Campione of the elemental subcontinent.

After things settled down, Naruto found himself in the main rebellion tent, with Erica standing at his right side. Yuri, who was under his protection, decided stand on the other side of Naruto, making it seem as if he was a lustful tyrant King, who surrounded himself with women.

This scene, in no small amount, gained admiration from the entire male population in the rebellion camp for Naruto.

_'I swear.'_ Naruto thought to himself with his twitching eyebrows. _'I smell Erica's hand in all this.'_

Currently, Naruto was sitting on a throne like chair, courtesy of the demand from Erica. Even though the blonde Campione had strongly protested against such a demand, his pleas were ignored, as the rebellion Shinobi faction were all too ready to please him in any manner they could.

In front of him stood all rebellion Shinobi, with their leader, Mei Terumi in the front, as if she was representing the entire faction.

The whole scenario, to a foreign person, would seem as if a King was attending to his subjects.

"Remind me why I'm on a throne like seat, with everyone standing before me." Naruto blankly remarked to the blonde Knight at his side.

In response, Erica merely gave him one of her famous sly smile. "It's because you are a King, Naruto."

Naruto's eyebrows twitched violently in response to that.

"Your Majesty." Mei politely called out to him, effectively gaining his attention. Seeing this, she continued. "Could you tell us why we were all summoned here?"

At Mei's question, Naruto turned serious. "There is a special reason for all this." Naruto declared to them, before he turned his gaze towards the Hime-Miko by his side, making all the people there divert their attention to her.

The said priestess blushed at all the attention she gained.

"I want you to protect her from any harm that could befall on her, in my stead." He said to the entire crowd present there. "I may be absent from this place, due to an urgent work that I have right now, but I would return as quickly as I could try."

His declaration, although leaving many in concern, also relieved many, as he reassured them with his words.

"No need to be worried, Your Majesty." Mei assured him with an ensnaring smile on her face, as she hoped to capture the Devil King's attention. Though, she was left disappointed, when Naruto remained completely unaffected by it. "We will protect her to the best of our abilities."

Hearing this, Naruto felt a small burden lift from his shoulders. "Thank you." Naruto showed his gratitude with a soft smile.

Mei smiled seeing this, as this was one of his qualities that attracted her to him. Even though he was a King, who only needed to order around to get his job done, he still showed his gratitude and humility to others.

"Now," Naruto looked at all the people present in the tent. "Can you all please leave me alone, with the two ladies here." He said, while pointing towards his Knight and the Hime-Miko.

All of them nodded in consent, as all of them went through the exit of the camp.

When only the three of them were left behind in the tent, Yuri turned towards Naruto with a grateful expression on her face.

"Thank you, Naruto-san." She showed her gratitude with an earnest expression. "I'm really grateful for all this."

Naruto grinned at her in response. "No problem, Mariya-san!" He said with cheerful smile. "I'm just glad to help you."

Yuri slightly averted her gaze from the Campione. "But you have no obligation to help me, Naruto-san." She said, as she adopted a shy, yet melancholic expression. "After all, I'm just not worth anything."

"You are wrong."

She was quickly broken out of her melancholic stupor at his sudden response to her remark. As she gazed back at Naruto, she became recipient to his stern and determined face.

"You are _not_ worthless, Yuri-san." Naruto stated firmly, as he looked straight into her eyes. "You are a unique and special woman, Yuri-san. No person in this world is without a special characteristic. That old guy might not appreciate your worth, but I at least appreciate your company." He then raked a hand through his hair, as he let out a sigh. "I consider you to be special to me, because I'm willing to be your friend. No..." He shook his head, "You _are_ my friend." He corrected himself. He then smiled a bit brightly at her, as he continued. "And if there is no one else, then I am willing to be there for you, because..." He then gave her his signature grin, as he continued. "You are now one of my precious people."

Yuri was rendered speechless by all this, as she heard the words she had never received from anyone else before. She felt her eyes grow moist at his words, as she took in his warm, protective words like a sweet nectar. It all felt a bit surreal for her. But above all, she looked at Naruto with a dazed expression, as if his words had struck a chord in her heart.

"...Thank you, Naruto-san." She whispered with a grateful look, to which Naruto merely smiled back at her, as he became satisfied that there was no self-reproach in the tone of the one he was starting to become accustomed to, and even appreciate that one's company.

Forgotten in the moment shared by both Naruto and Yuri, Erica looked sourly at the scene in front of her.

"He did it again." She grumbled with her twitching eyebrows.

Sometimes, she really cursed Naruto's denseness.

* * *

Naruto looked at the forest, in front of which he now stood after leaving the rebellion camp. It was the same forest from which he had sensed a Campione's power, or Authority. He knew this, because when another Campione's power intrudes into the territory of a local Campione, then the resident Devil King can feel his magical powers and Authorities automatically activating.

And for Naruto, his powers had been on an uncontrolled spree, as it activated on random times. This meant that a Campione, or its power was present in his territory, as if it had been a Heretic God, then it would have made as much chaos as possible.

As Naruto pondered on this, Erica eyed the forest with a wary look. "So this is where you sensed a Campione's power. Even I could sense huge magic from the forest."

Naruto nodded at Erica's words, as he continued to gaze at the forest. He then decided to take the initiative. "Let's go, Erica." He commanded, as he walked off into the forest.

Erica sighed resignedly when she heard this. "I guess I can't ignore my King and fiancé's order."

Saying that, she also ventured into the forest, while silently walking beside the blonde Campione.

As they tread through the forest for quite some time, they found nothing significant, even though they sensed high magical residue in the atmosphere.

"What a waste." Erica sighed in disappointment, as she looked at the silent and empty forest before her. "Maybe all we are sensing is the residue magic left behind by Duke Voban's Authority."

Naruto remained silent to the remark of the blonde Knight, as he continued to inspect his surroundings. He then turned towards the busty blonde. "Erica, I have been curious. Just what Authority does Marquis Voban possess?" He asked curiously, all the while never stopping in his observation of the area.

"Even I don't possess any knowledge on his Authorities." Erica replied back in a solemn tone, while becoming disappointed at the fact that she didn't have the knowledge required by her King.

After all, his [Warrior] incarnation depended largely on the knowledge on one's enemy.

Naruto sighed to himself at this, but was suddenly forced to become alert, when some rustling sound echoed through the forest surrounding them.

"You heard that, didn't you Erica?"

"Yes, I did."

As both of them inspected their area with alert expression, their attention was suddenly diverted to shadowed figures that were coming out of the forest. As both the King and his Knight remained on high alert, they quickly realized the forms of hunched figures that came out of the shadows into their vision.

"Wolves?"

* * *

Yuri remained stationary on a couch inside her assigned tent in the rebellion camp, as she continuously replayed her previous conversation with Naruto, all the while adorning a dazed expression on her visage.

_'You are now one of my precious people.'_

Naruto Uzumaki was really a contradiction to her. Before her encounter with him, she had always associated Campiones with cruel, merciless tyrants, who would do anything to achieve their goals. But, after her fateful meeting with the blonde Devil King, she could no longer say the same.

And his words, his _promises_, were something from which she had been deeply moved. As if, they had somehow struck a chord inside her.

Yuri let a small smile tug her lips, with a slight blush dusting her cheeks, as she reminisced Naruto's look, when he promised to be there for her.

She was suddenly brought out of her stupor, when she heard a commotion outside of her tent. Frowning in confusion, she moved towards the exit of the tent, as she stepped out of it. As soon as she did this, she was presented to the sight of utter chaos.

Several tents were burning, as if they had been raided by the bandits. And, most of rebellion Shinobi were engaged in combat with several opposing Shinobi.

"W-What is happening here?" Yuri voiced out her confusion and slight panic that she felt at the sight she saw.

"It's the Mizukage's army." One Shinobi close to her shouted, as he landed near her to protect her from any harmful assault. After all, the Devil King had handed over her safety to them.

Yuri felt her eyes widen when she heard this. "They are attacking us here!" She voiced out with a concerned expression. "But how did they know that Naruto-san is not here?"

"A spy must have informed him, Yuri-san."

Yuri looked around with a concerned expression, as all the Shinobi tried to fend off the Mizukage's force, but were slowly being overwhelmed. _'This is bad.'_ She thought to herself._'Without Naruto-san here, the Mizukage's Shinobi have gained huge moral boost.'_

She was suddenly brought out of her musing, when she heard a large boom echo throughout the whole camp. When she turned towards the source of the sound, she saw a large dust cloud rising up to the sky, obscuring anything that was behind it.

_'Such tremendous power.'_ Yuri thought with a terrified expression, as she knew that whatever was behind the dust cloud must be dangerous.

"I-It can't be." The Shinobi protecting her muttered with a terrified expression.

Yuri turned her concerned gaze towards the one standing near her. "Shinobi-san, please tell me what is behind that dust cloud." She pleaded to him, as she was growing frightened at the turn of events.

"I-I know this pressure." He replied to her, as he gazed at the shadowed figure that could be seen through the dust cloud. "It is…"

A roar echoed throughout the whole camp, as the dust cloud fully dispersed to reveal Sanbi towering above the rebellion faction in all its glory.

And what happened next could have been accounted as a massacre, as the Sanbi, while rolled up into a ball, rolled over the entire camp, crushing and thrashing everything in its path.

"T-This thing is unstoppable!"

"Stop that monster!"

"Somebody save us!"

Yuri watched all this with a horrified expression on her face. The cruelty exuded by Yagura, the Sanbi Jinchuriki, was something that she just couldn't digest.

Before she could think of anything more, her thought process suddenly halted, as she saw the Sanbi changing its direction, as the beast rolled directly in her direction..

Yuri widened her eyes in fright and terror, when she realized that she was in the path of the rolling biju, threatening to get crushed and steam rolled by the incoming beast.

The beast seemed as if it had gained a new altitude in its speed, while rapidly rolling towards the Hime-Miko, as the said priestess stood at her place with a petrified expression.

_'I-I'm going to die.'_ Yuri thought to herself, while remaining paralysed with her fear. She then suddenly remembered one of the last parting words from Naruto, before he ventured off in his hunt with his Knight.

_'Yuri-san, whenever you are facing a danger you couldn't handle, or your life is in threat, then shout out my name with all your belief. I promise you, I will be there for you.'_

As she watched the rolling Sanbi quickly closing the distance, she made up her mind. "Naruto-san." She whispered to herself in an almost pleading tone, as her face exuded faith in a certain person. "Your friend, your precious one, is in need of you. So please, save me. Please, come to me…" The rolling body closed upon her, threatening to engulf her, as she shouted out with her closed eyes. She gave out one last shout with all her faith and belief. "Naruto!"

Suddenly, a fierce gust of wind hit the rebellion camp, as all the Shinobi from Mizukage's side started to feel the rage of the wind. Clouds started to pick up, as the rebellion Shinobi, miraculously, remained unaffected. Some, unable to hold their ground, were swept into the air and carried off to the distance miles away.

After few moments, when the effects of the strong gust of wind cleared up, everyone got a huge shock, as they saw a certain blonde Campione standing protectively over Yuri, while holding her by her waist with his one arm, while his other hand held off Sanbi, showcasing his mighty strength.

A few feet away, Erica stood calmly at the face of the chaotic situation, as she had also been brought to the battlefield by the blonde Devil King.

Yuri, who felt herself being held by her waist, slowly opened her eyes, to see Naruto smiling down warmly at her. "You came…" She whispered with a slightly tearful, yet happy expression.

"Of course I did." He replied back with his signature grin. "I promised you, didn't I?"

Naruto then turned his attention from the Hime-Miko to the Biju that towered over him. "I guess it's finally time to deal with you." He remarked, as he still held the Biju's rolled up body with one of his own.

And then, showcasing a remarkable and inhuman strength, no thanks to his Authority of [Bull], Naruto pushed his arm that was linked to body of the Biju, resulting in the tailed beast being lifted into the air, and sent sailing to a large distance, before colliding to the ground.

"A-Amazing!"

"So this is the power of a Campione."

"Truly remarkable."

These muttering went throughout the entire rebellion faction, as they seemed awestruck by the abilities showcased by the Campione.

The three tailed Biju, who had unrolled back while recovering from being mishandled by the Campione, quickly towered back over the rebellion camp, as it glared at the blonde haired Devil King with its lone red eye.

Sensing the battle lust that the Biju emmited, Naruto looked at all the rebellion Shinobi,including their leader Mei, with an apologetic look. "Let me apologize to all of you in advance for the destruction that I will cause to your camp."

Mei, who recovered only seconds ago from the surprise assault of the Mizukage's force, shook her head, as if shaking off his apology. "No need for that, Your Highness. You can battle in any way you like." She reassured him.

Naruto nodded his head with a smile, as he turned back towards the towering Biju. He then felt an excited grin crossing his face, as he spoke up. "Shall we start now?"

As if in response, the Sanbi roared with full might, as Naruto felt high amount of chakra build up from the Biju. Then, in an impressive display of power, the biju released an enormous chakra infused water ball, with an added effect of a shockwave originating from its mouth.

_'Impressive.'_ Naruto thought with a smirk, as within seconds, the massive chakra infused water ball was right in front of him. _'But for me…'_

"That's not enough."

As soon as Naruto uttered those words, the giant water ball burst up into million water particles. What was more fascinating was that there seemed to a golden shield that protected Naruto and his entire group from anything that threatened to harm them.

"There is one important fact that you need to know Yagura." Naruto said with a carefree smile, as Yagura, in Sanbi form, narrowed his eyes at him. "That magic and chakra can't affect a Campione. Anything short of a God, or another Campione's power is useless against a Campione."

As soon as Naruto informed this particular detail, he got dumbstruck and awed look from all the Shinobi present in the battlefield.

"S-Sugoi. So the rumors of a Campione being invincible among mortals are really true!"

"Campiones are really terrifying."

Conversation immediately went throughout the gathered Shinobi population, as both the rebellion and Mizukage's Shinobi seemed to look at Naruto in an almost reverent manner. The effect of Naruto's declaration was so much that many Shinobi from Mizukage's side seemed intent on surrendering.

"That's it! I'm surrendering! It's one thing to serve the ruling Kage, but it's entirely a different matter if you march towards your own suicide!"

As one of Mizukage's Shinobi declared this, many seemed to agree with him, as all of them visibly lowered any weapon they had, in a sign of peaceful surrender.

Seeing this, Yagura, in Sanbi form, roared out in visible anger, as black chakra started to form around the biju's mouth., as shock waves and tremors started to originate beneath the place, where the chakra was being accumulated.

"So this is the famed Biju-dama." Naruto remarked in a nonchalant voice, as he observed the biju forming the massive black ball around its mouth.

Naruto's concentration was suddenly broken, when he felt a tug on his sleeve. Looking at his side, he saw that Yuri was responsible for this, as she stood beside him with a shy expression on her face.

"Naruto-san," She said in a low voice, as she looked at the forming Biju-dama with a slightly worried expression. "I can sense divine power in that attack."

Naruto's eyes narrowed slightly, when he heard this. He then looked back at the Biju with a slight concentrated look. "Now that you say it, I can actually feel my Campione powers activating on its own." He then let out a low sigh, as he got resigned smile on his face. "I guess it means that I could potentially get hurt by that attack."

Yuri nodded back at him, with a slightly concerned expression, as she showed worry for him.

Seeing this, Naruto smiled reassuringly at her. "Don't worry Yuri-san." He said, as a slightly playful grin dawned on his face. "It would take more than a giant black beach ball to harm me."

He then looked back at the biju just in time, to see the beast launching its Biju-dama at his direction. In response to this, Naruto smirked back, as he opened his mouth to say a chant.

_"By the power of the spell words, I sing the hymn to victory!"_

At this, dark clouds gathered above in the sky, as it lit up with various lightning that arched across the clouds. Then, just as the Biju-dama had reached half way through its path towards Naruto, several lightning strikes showered from the sky down to the earth, all of them focused on the projectile of Biju-dama.

By the point of reaching the tailed beast ball, all the Lightning bolts had converged into a single super massive lightning, that went on to have a head on collision with the Bijudama.

A massive explosion rung throughout the entire landscape, as the collision resulted in a matched epic showdown. The entire Shinobi population was brought down to their knees, as they covered their heads with theirs arms to protect themselves.

As the cloud resulting from the collision cleared up, both Sanbi and Naruto were seen standing at their respective places, as they stood in a stand off. Though, Sanbi was visibly panting, as some bolts of lightning arched across its body.

Naruto narrowed his eyes, showing slight annoyance at the Bijufied Kage still standing in front of him. He knew that a few bolt of lightning had struck the Biju during all that chaos. But for the beast to still be standing, it sure was stubborn.

"I had enough of this." Naruto declared with a serious face, as he looked at Sanbi with his narrowed eyes. "I'm going to end this charade."

As he said this, he raised his hand above his head, as he said his incantation.

_"Come to me, for the victory! Immortal Sun, lend me a quick, shining steed. Fire of the Sun that dispels the dark, may it engulf you!"_

As soon as he said the incantation, bright rays of light suddenly penetrated from the clouds hovering in the sky, before visible wisps of fire started to emit from the Sun that suddenly became visible to all the people.

_"Come forth, White Stallion!"_

And then, in an awe inspiring sight, a bright flaming horse came out of the Sun, as it descended down towards the earth in a majestic fashion, with a godly amount of flame behind it.

As it raced through the atmosphere towards the biju, Yagura, in Sanbi's form, showed fear for the first time since it came to the battlefield.

And that was all the bijufied Yagura was allowed to show, as the flaming White Stallion collided with the biju, resulting in another explosion. Though, this explosion was more powerful and terrifying than the last one.

The whole battlefield remained silent, as the entire Shinobi population watched with baited breath at the end result of the epic showdown. Though, many already had the hairs on the back of their necks raised up, due to the awe inspiring scene they had witnessed seconds ago.

Finally, the clouds cleared up, and all the people were able to see the sight of a heavily injured Yagura laying unconscious on the ground, while having been reverted to his original form.

"T-The Mizukage is defeated…"

"W-We won!"

Instantly, a huge wave of cheers passed over the entire Shinobi population, as all the rebellion Shinobi looked ready to almost cry out of joy. Even some of the Shinobi, who formerly aided the Mizukage, looked delighted, as they had no doubt been pressurized to work for him.

"Well done, Naruto." Erica praised her King with a smile, as she approached him. "You have done a marvelous job in showing your people your unearthly powers."

Naruto merely rubbed the back of his head, with an unabashed smile on his face. He hadn't meant this power show to be this grand, but he had to admit that his showoff personality got the better of him. Even though he was a little embarrassed about it, he just couldn't regret it.

"Though," Suddenly, Erica's face gained a frown as she looked at Naruto, making the said blonde gain a confused expression. "Naruto...Why is Yuri-san suddenly clinging to you so much?"

When her remark was fully digested by all her present company, Yuri immediately tried to dish out her denials at the said action. Though, her spluttering in between her words and the furious blush on her face definitely didn't help her case.

And this was all the proof Erica needed to confirm her suspicions, as she then showed a dangerous smile to the blonde Campione. "Care to explain to me about this?"

In the face of her terrifying smile, Naruto did the best thing he could do, as he blinked confusingly at her.

"Eh?"

* * *

**There. That's the second chapter for you guys.**

**Well, how was that? Did you like it?**

**Please tell me your opinions, and leave your reviews. Until next time.**

**Ja Ne.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey there guys. Sorry for the long wait, but I have made it up with the length of this chapter.**

**So, without any further wait (or any Disclaimer), let us start with the story.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: What it means to be a Campione.**

Naruto stood in front of the large gates that made for the entrance of the Kirigakure no Sato. Flanking both his sides were his ever faithful Knight, Erica and the Hime-Miko, Yuri. At the edge of the gate stood almost half the population of the village, consisting mostly of the former Rebellion faction. And, to lead this huge crowd was none other than the newly appointed Mizukage, Mei Terumi.

In the aftermath of the pretty much one sided battle that had ensued between Naruto and the Mizukage, Yagura was unable to sustain the injuries that he gained from the fight. In his last moments of breathing, Yagura looked as if he had gained his consciousness for the first time in a long while. And, it was in those last moments of the dying Mizukage that Naruto learned a secret; pretty much to his horror and guilt.

Yagura had never been in control of his own actions. He was just a puppet, whose strings were controlled by someone else. That someone else had been the mastermind of the entire Kiri civil war from behind the scenes. Someone, who was capable of controlling biju and Jinchuriki, and using them like mere puppets. It was something that raised the ire of Naruto to no end.

Yagura, after successfully proving his innocence in his last moments, had breathed his last with a smile on his face.

The guiltiness that constantly bugged Naruto's mind after that was astronomical. Even with the power to slay gods, he was still unable to save an innocent. What was more haunting for him was that he was directly responsible for the death of someone who was blameless for all the deeds that were done.

Which was why, Naruto vowed to find the perpetrator that was behind the entire Kiri civil war.

"I guess it's time to go." Naruto declared, as he looked all the crowd that stood before him and the two woman by his side.

Mei, who was in lead of the crowd, had a slight frown on her features, indicating that she was disappointed at the early departure of the Devil King. And she decided to voice this disappointment to the blonde. "We would have loved to have you here for some more time, to show our gratitude to you; Your Majesty."

She had thought of using her charms on him if given a few days of free time with him. Obviously, that was not possible now with his departure.

Naruto smiled comfortingly at her. "A King has many duties, Mei." He said to one of the few people here with whom he had struck up a friendship. "Especially for a God-slaying King."

Mei knew this. She was all too familiar with the phrase of 'With power comes responsibility'. For someone like Naruto, who possessed godly powers, the amount of responsibility must also be that much enormous.

It still didn't mean that she liked his departure.

"We thank you for your hospitality and courtesy, Mei-san." Erica said with air of aristocracy and elegance. There was a reason why this woman was known to be undisputed when it came to negotiations. "It's rather unfortunate that this early departure is required, but my King has some important schedule ahead of him. So please pardon our withdrawal."

When the gathering people merely nodded dumbly at her words, while being enamored by her nobility, Erica nodded to herself with a satisfactory smile.

Naruto shook his with a smile at Erica's antics, before giving a glance to his other side, where Yuri stood. "You ready to go Yuri-san?"

Yuri smiled back at him in response to his question, as she nodded. "Hai."

Naruto smiled faintly again, as he turned towards the gathered crowd. "Then I bid my farewell to all of you. I expect this place to only prosper from here on, and hope that another war won't break out."

With that, a strong gust of wind washed over the whole area, and within the blink of an eye, Naruto, Erica and Yuri were no longer at the scene.

_'__Gone with the wind, huh.'_ Mei thought to herself with a smile, as a faint blush dusted her cheeks. _'Naruto-sama really knows style.'_

"Mei-sama, wasn't it our fortune that he came to us, even if he was a bit late?" Ao suddenly sprung up his question, as he crossed his arms with a small smirk. "I had my own doubts of never catching Naruto-sama's attention in our matters."

Unfortunately for Ao, Mei went stock still, as what her disjointed hearing heard was as following:

_'__Mei-sama…a bit late…never catching Naruto-sama's attention…'_

A deathly and terrifying smile dawned upon Mei's face, as she turned towards her one eyed subordinate.

"Ao…"

The said man casually glanced at his leader, only to pale at the sight of her dangerous smile. Mei continued with her smile, as if ignoring his discomfort.

"Shut up, or I'll kill you."

"Wh-What did I do this time?!"

Unfortunately for Ao, he would never get the answer to that for his whole life.

* * *

Contrary to the rumored belief that elemental subcontinent was technologically a bit backwards; it in fact had its own bout of vast technological resources. The evidence of this fact was a vast majority of towns actually looking like cities, comparable to that of New York and Los Angelis; what with all the skyscraper buildings and automobiles for civilians.

Only hidden villages were an exception to such a technological advancement, as they neither had the towering buildings with their limited population, nor had they the need of any automobile and other such technologies; as they prided in their chakra users overcoming any need for technology.

And, in Naruto's opinion, it was kind of stupid, considering the fact that these five hidden villages were what represented the entire elemental subcontinent to the entire world. As such, nobody could even fault them for carrying such notions and belief of Shinobi nations being technologically deficient.

At present, Naruto, along with Erica and Yuri, stood outside the large gate of a massive Japanese mansion located in Nikkō Shukuba. The mansion was surrounded with huge walls, covering all the sides of the structure and blocking almost the entirety of the mansion from the view. Inside of this mansion were the members and associates of a secret organization, which went by the name of History Compilation Committee.

"To think an organization so big and vast hid right under my nose, since I became a Campione." Naruto sighed to himself, as he looked at the large classical Japanese mansion in front of him. "I don't know whether to commend them for this, or lament myself for my inattentiveness."

The organization, lately, had been a matter of gossip among the folk, as it gained a reputation due to recent developments in the elemental subcontinent. Before Naruto's ascension as a Campione, people used to dismiss the organization as a subsidiary group, who chased after non existing factors and myths about Campiones, magic and Heretic Gods; all of which were considered to be delusions. It was the reason why this group didn't have much of an influence before in the elemental nation.

The only plus point this group had was that it possessed all the history and knowledge of the Shinobi world.

But all that changed the moment Naruto's status as a Campione was revealed to the general populace, as it broke the long standing tradition of dismissing the myth of Campiones. From there, the organization only continued to flourish, both economically and politically, as now people were more convinced that this organization held all the secrets of the world, if they had been privy to the secrets about Campione and Heretic Gods.

And in no time, this organization became one of the most influential and powerful establishment across the elemental subcontinent; as the general populace started to take more interest in knowing about Campiones and Heretic Gods.

Up until now, Naruto had never thought much about the organization. Yes, he knew about the History Compilation Committee, and he also knew that this organization focused on finding out more about Campione and Heretic Gods. But, he had always dismissed them as nothing more than common historians wanting to find out more about something that was wildly beyond their comprehension.

Quite the epic rookie mistake, now that Naruto looked at it.

"It's your own fault, Naruto." Erica chastised her King. "I used to tell you to look into the matter of History Compilation Committee, when we first heard about it." She then shook her head in resignation. "But you always dismissed them as common historians."

Naruto's face flushed in slight embarrassment, not being able to deny her remark as he rubbed his neck sheepishly. He then turned his attention towards Yuri, whose cheeks also colored at the sudden attention from the Campione.

"Why did you insist on me meeting these people, Yuri-san?" Naruto asked the Hime-Miko, while addressing her. His face also took a serious turn in expression. "Is there a particular reason for it?"

Yuri nodded her head in response. "There is actually a reason." She replied, as she adopted a calm expression on her visage in front of the Campione. A feat, that described just how much comfortable she was in his presence in comparison to other Devil Kings. "Because they are the ones with whom I am affiliated."

That bit of information took both Naruto and Erica by surprise.

"You are part of History Compilation Committee!" Erica exclaimed, as she momentarily faltered in her composure at the sudden new piece of information.

"Yes," Yuri confirmed it for Erica in reply, as she looked at both the people with her. "And to tell you the truth, History Compilation Committee is actually the Mage Association of the elemental continent."

"…Well, shit." Naruto muttered to himself, as he realized just how big of a blunder he had committed by ignoring this organization. He had the option of vast magical resources right under his nose all this time, and he chose to ignore it.

"Language, Naruto-san." Yuri reprimanded him in a gentle manner. And in response to this, Naruto merely grinned at her in a sheepish yet mischievous manner.

The sort of interaction that just took place between Naruto and Yuri was a far outcry from the one the once terrified Yuri used to have with a Devil King. If someone were to tell her just few weeks ago that she could casually hold a friendly conversation like this with a Devil King, then she might have thought that person to be crazy.

But, here she was, having forged an unusual bond with the blonde Campione under unusual circumstances.

Life was sometimes really puzzling like that.

"It doesn't matter anymore that we didn't notice this organization." Erica interjected their byplay, with a clear twitch in her eyebrow. It was obvious that she was starting to get a bit territorial; what with this new girl occasionally stealing tender moments with her King. "Right now, the important thing to do is declare your authority to the Mage Association of your land."

Naruto nodded in agreement to the blonde girl's words. He then turned towards Yuri with a question in his mind. "Yuri-san, can you tell me if they are reliable and trustable?"

His question itself to the Hime Miko showed the amount of faith and trust he had in their newly formed bond of friendship and companionship. Had it been any other person, then Naruto might have found a hard time to be this much trustable. But, in the end, if nothing else then Naruto was a good judge of character.

And if a person like Yuri Mariya couldn't be trusted for being honest, then he didn't know who else could be in this world.

"I know them to be quite honest, Naruto-san." Yuri responded with a gentle smile on her face, which was befitting of her Hime Miko status. "After all, they are the ones who gave me shelter and resources to hide myself away from Marquis Voban, knowing how much cruel he is."

Naruto nodded in understanding to Yuri's words. If anyone were willing to help the needy, even when it is not needed, then it certainly generates an aura of being trustable around them.

"Then let's go." Naruto voiced his thoughts, to which both Yuri and Erica readily agreed, and started to walk inside the base of the Mage Association, while following the trail of the blonde Devil King.

* * *

The next few moments were, in Naruto's opinion, totally embroiled in chaos. The moment he stepped into the territory of the Mage Association, he, along with his group of two girls, bore witness to the sight of people running and huddling around in panic at the presence of the Devil King entering their base.

An extremely wide berth of space was given to the path Naruto and the two girls were treading, as they headed towards the mansion. The open field that separated the mansion from the boundary walls was large. As such, many people huddled around and whispered to themselves, as they stood in the sidelines. They were all casting fearful, yet awed looks at the walking Godslayer.

More than that, many of the males in the sideline audience were throwing looks of admiration at Naruto. And many were quietly voicing this out.

"Amazing…for him to have two women on both his sides."

"Even Mariya-san got into his clutches."

"To have a harem…as expected of Campione-sama."

By this point, Naruto's eyebrows were twitching violently, while Yuri was blushing to her roots at all the assumptions that were going around on her being one of Naruto's women.

Erica, on the other hand, just took all this in strides, as she wore a superior smirk on her face. It was given, considering the fact that she took pride in being known as Naruto's lover all over the world. And, as if all that wasn't enough, she went on to wrap her hands around Naruto's right arm, squeezing it in her gifted assets.

_'__Erica,'_ Naruto thought with twitching eyebrows, as he clearly knew just what she was trying to accomplish. But sadly, he was not in a position to deny Erica anything. _'She definitely knows her game.'_

By the time all this spectacle transpired, Naruto and his group of two women reached the gate of the mansion. And there, to receive him was an ordinary looking guy, who could pass off for a businessman.

"Greetings," Amakasu said in a casual tone, with a carefree smile on his face. "Your arrival here has been long overdue."

"No need to remind me." Naruto grumbled under his breath, as he was once again reminded of his ignorance.

But that aside, Naruto was honestly surprised by the lack of fear, awe and all other emotions he had been recipient to from many people due to his status as a Godslayer. It was, in his honest opinion, a fresh breath of air from the normally suffocating emotions of intense respect and fear he received from general populous.

Which was why, this guy was already in his good book.

"So," Naruto stated, as he looked at the person in front of him. "You are…"

"Amakasu Touma." He introduced himself with the same smile.

Naruto nodded in return, as he placed his hands in his pocket. "Then Amakasu-san, can you take us to the head of this organization."

"Why of course." He replied back, as turned around and started to walk inside the mansion. "That's why I'm here for."

Naruto and his group silently followed the man to the inside of the Japanese mansion.

* * *

As Naruto, along with Erica and Yuri behind him, stepped inside a room he was directed to by Amakasu, he was greeted to the sight of a handsome but also beautiful red haired bishounen, who was dressed in a black suit. The person looked like a male that had so overwhelming amount of femininity that it was ridiculous. But then again, females these days favored males with high femininity a lot.

Naruto withheld a grimace at that thought.

"Welcome, King Uzumaki." The bishounen greeted him with a smile. "We have been waiting your arrival for a long time."

"I heard it already." Naruto replied, as he glanced at Amakasu, before looking back at the bishounen. "And you might be?..."

"Ah, pardon me for not introducing myself." The handsome person apologized, before looking at the Devil King with a patented smile. "I'm Kaoru Sayanomiya, Chief of the Hi no Kuni's branch of History Compilation Committee."

"I see." Naruto replied, as he nodded at the information. He then gained a mischievous glint in his eyes, as he looked at Kaoru. "Not to sound rude or anything, but even your name is a bit feminine along with your looks." He remarked with a grin.

"That should not be surprising," Kaoru replied back with a carefree smile. "Considering the fact that I'm a female."

"Oh, so you are a fe-" Naruto's mind came to a screeching halt, as he processed the new information. And when it did, his eyes threatened to bug out of its socket. "YOU'RE A WHAT!"

"Naruto, please maintain your composure." Erica, who took this news more in strides, silently pleaded from her place, hoping that her King would not make a fool of himself.

"The hell! Then why are you wearing a man's dress! No matter how you look at it, you are a bishounen!"

…Unfortunately, Erica's pleas were ignored by the blonde Campione.

"No Bishoujo can look like a Bishounen! As a matter of fact, no Bishounen should look like a Bishoujo. That's even worse! It's against a man's law!"

And more unfortunately, Naruto suffered from his one of his first denials in his life.

* * *

The whole fiasco took some time to back down. After the situation settled down, Naruto suffered an intense bout of embarrassment as he recalled his outburst that entailed at the revelation of Kaoru's gender.

Of course, that embarrassment would remain on for a few days for Naruto. And a chastisement for creating such an embarrassing situation, if Erica had anything to say.

As it were, after things settled down, everyone moved quickly into the discussion they had been anticipating since the beginning. Around a square table, on one side sat Kaoru, along with Amakasu beside her; while on the opposite side sat Naruto, with Erica and Yuri on both his sides.

Naruto had wondered why she chose to sit beside him, even though she was affiliated with the people sitting opposite to him. But then again, he was not going to complain about this new development, as it was his policy; the more the merrier.

"Before we proceed into our discussion," Kaoru suddenly spoke out, as she looked at the blonde Campione. "We would like to apologize, if our organization might have committed some slight by staying hidden all this time from you."

Naruto waved off her concerns. "Nah. It's not a problem at all." He then got a wry grin on his face. "Considering some of the reputation Campiones have, I can understand your hesitation in approaching me all this time."

Hearing this, both Kaoru and Amakasu looked slightly relieved. Yuri looked at both of them with a smile, as if understanding how it feels to see an understanding Campione for the first time.

Smiling to herself, Kaoru looked at the Devil King. "Then I guess it's safe to assume that our organization is affiliated to you from now on."

That sudden declaration from Kaoru threw everyone except Amakasu in the room out of the loop. The

"W-What?" Naruto stammered in his words, as he stared at her in mild disbelief. While he did indeed came to this organization to declare his authority, he definitely had no intention to do so in a forceful manner. In fact, he was all too willing to first gain their cooperation, before moving onto gaining their loyalty and resources.

Kaoru's sudden declaration just threw him in disarray.

Erica, for her part, looked a bit stunned. But, she remarkably maintained her composure, as she looked at the red haired female. "That's a sudden move from you, Kaoru-san."

Kaoru nodded back at her statement, as she donned a smile on her lips. "I know. But you have to understand, Erica-san. Up until now, we, the History Compilation Committee, have been living in constant fear of a foreign Campione's invasion."

Understanding dawned upon Erica's face, as she realized just what the red head was talking about. She knew what the head of the History Compilation Committee was insinuating about, which was why she decided to sit at her place in silence.

"Our land was basically an open, unclaimed territory." Kaoru continued. "Our elemental subcontinent is filled with enormous amounts of chakra users, along with our Mage Association. The amount of resource and armed men that could be available in this land is phenomenal." She then let out a sigh, as if reminiscing something that brought her a lot of headaches in the past. "If you take into account all the resources that are available in this land, then the entire elemental subcontinent would be a desirable goldmine to any Campione across the world."

All the occupants of the room digested this fact, as they took in her words in strides.

Naruto, who by now had regained his calm, looked at Kaoru with a slight smile tugging his lips. "I understand your desperation." Naruto said, as he gave her a nod for emphasis. "Honestly, even though I came here to declare my authority as a Campione, it was never my intention to force anything upon you people. Truth be told, I was more of a cooperation from you guys in exchange for my protection and power. A relationship in which we can rely upon each other." Naruto then showed a true smile to ones sitting opposite to him. "Which is why, I will accept your vows loyalty, and do everything in my power to fulfill my duties as a Campione to you all."

His words left everyone, even Erica, into a stunned state. And why should they not show such a reaction; after all, this was the first time that anyone had ever seen a Campione being so humble and considerate, whereas most tended to take what they desired using their authority.

It was honestly a novel experience for many occupants of the room.

Yuri looked considerably proud at the Devil King's words, as she turned to looked at cross-dressing red head with a bright smile. "See Kaoru-san. Naruto-san is not like other Campione." Her smile, if possible, brightened a bit more. "He is the kindest man you could find among the Devil Kings."

Kaoru, after hearing this, stared at Yuri for few seconds, before she got a mischievous smile on her face, as if she had discovered a worthy secret. "I see…" She nodded to herself, before she turned to the Devil King with an almost Cheshire like smile. "Seeing that Yuri has such a positive outlook on your personality, we definitely can't say anything else. After all, she is your partner, right Uzumaki-sama?"

"P-P-Partner!" Yuri stumbled on her words in panic, as a furious blush sprung up on her face. "K-Kaoru-san, please don't say something misunderstanding!"

Naruto scratched his cheeks, with a slight grin on his face. "Well, she is my friend. And, since she now accompanies me, you would be right in saying that she is my companion."

Kaoru stared unblinkingly at the Devil King for few moments, before she turned towards Erica with a look that asked 'Is he serious?'. When all she got was a suffering sigh from the blonde woman, she nodded to herself, as if coming to a striking revelation. Yuri, on the other hand, looked oddly disappointed for unfathomable reasons.

Amidst all this, Naruto remained oblivious to the entire byplay.

Regaining her charming smile back on her face, Kaoru took out a file from her suit. She then looked at the blonde Devil King, while holding out the file in his direction. "Uzumaki-sama, since you have accepted our loyalty, we would like to present this to you as a show of trust from our part."

Naruto arched an eyebrow curiously at the file that was presented to him. He casually took it from Kaoru, and opened it to see its content. And when he did, he felt his eyes slowly widening at what he saw, as he looked back at the red head. "This is…"

"The origin of the Shinobi race." Kaoru finished his statement, as she adopted a calm look, which was in contrast to the topic of discussion at the moment. "Magi had existed long before Shinobi. Our Magi Association knew about the origin of the chakra users and has zealously guarded this secret for centuries. It's a secret that no one in Shinobi world is aware of…except, if our speculation is right, then maybe Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha."

Naruto just numbly stared at the content of the file that was in his hands. The things that were stated in this file were something that, in Naruto's opinion, opened a whole new can of worms.

Erica looked curious at the new development, as she looked at Kaoru. That, and the fact that it was able to render Naruto into a shocked state was enough to warrant her interest. "May I ask what is so special about the origin of the Shinobi race?"

It was something that had been a hot topic of discussion among the Magi community across the whole globe. Just what made these Shinobi so different from the magic users? What enabled them the use of chakra instead of magic? Millions of questions like these had cropped up in the past, but remained unanswered. It was speculated that maybe the Magi Association of the elemental subcontinent knew the secrets of the origin of Shinobi race, but refused to disclose it to the outside world.

Turns out that the speculation was indeed true.

"A long time ago," Kaoru began her tale, as she relaxed in her sitting position. "A Heretic Goddess, who went by the name of Kaguya, descended to earth. Specifically, she descended to this elemental subcontinent. And she quickly became famous through the title of the Rabbit Goddess." Kaoru took the cup of tea that was on the table in front of her, and started to take sips from it. "She had quite an unusual and interesting authority, that allowed her to steal a part of another God's power. And she used this authority on one of the Top Tier God to steal a portion of his power, in effect successfully raising herself to the status of a powerful Goddess." She then narrowed her eyes, as she continued. "Enraged by this, that powerful God, who happened to be Shinju, the one eyed ten tailed God, also descended to the elemental nation to extract its revenge."

"A Heretic God in elemental subcontinent." Erica voiced out in a tight tone, as her features held an expression of shock. "But as far as I know, there had been no reported appearance of a Heretic God in the Shinobi nations in millenniums. Don't they usually avoid this area like a plague?"

This was a big news for Erica, since there were no records in any other Magi Association that a Heretic God, a top class one at that, had descended to the elemental subcontinent. And now, here she was hearing just the opposite of that belief.

"They do." Kaoru replied to Erica's question. "But, considering what Kaguya did, it's not that much of a surprise that the one eyed God came down to this part of the earth." She then withheld a grimace, as she thought on the aftermath that took place. "After that, it was total apocalypse in the elemental subcontinent. The level of destruction that the enraged Ten Tails brought with itself was insurmountable. It was in this time span that Kaguya gave birth to two of her sons, who were full blooded Gods." She then held a wry smile on her face, as she looked at all her present company. "And one of them had become quite legendary in this land. His name was Hogoromo Ootsutsuki, but he was more famously known by the title of the Sage of Six Paths."

It was like dropping a nuclear bomb upon all the occupants of the room, as everyone, except Amakasu, stared at Kaoru with stunned expressions and sheer disbelief.

Naruto took the credit of being the first one to break out of the shock induced trance, as he donned a wry grin on his face. "Damn…So not only is the legend of Rikudou Sennin true, but he was also a Heretic God."

The news, if it were to be leaked out to the general populous of the Shinobi world, was enough to create riots and outrages of disbelief. Even Yuri, who was in association with this committee, was not privy to such a scandalous discovery. Hence forth, it was understandable as to why she adorned a shocked look, that mirrored on the faces of Naruto and Erica.

"Wait," Erica interjected with her word, as she faced Kaoru with an intense look. "If all the myths and legend about the Sage is true, then that also means that the entire Shinobi race in this land…"

"-are the descendents of the Heretic Gods Hogoromo and his brother Hamura." Kaoru finished the blonde woman's deduction with a smile. "Although there has been several myths about the Sage turning people not of his blood into chakra users, our Magi Association has indeed confirmed the fact that the entire Shinobi race has the blood of those Heretic Gods."

It was a credit to not only Naruto, but also Erica and Yuri, as they maintained their composure at the face of this earth shattering revelation; even though they were barely holding themselves by a thin thread.

"It would not be wrong to say that the Shinobi as a whole are a race of pseudo-demigods." Kaoru continued, as she continued to take her sips from the almost empty cup of tea. "It's the major reason why there has been no Campione ever in the elemental subcontinent. Because, in technicality, Shinobi are incapable of becoming Campione, due to them carrying the blood of a God. One needs to be a full human in order to become a Campione. Which is why," She set down her now empty cup of tea. As she looked at the group in front of her, she narrowed her eyes. "I find it quite disbelieving that Uzumaki-sama became a Campione, even with his Shinobi lineage."

When the full implication of Kaoru's words dawned on the occupants of the room, at once all the gazes turned towards the blonde Devil King in question, whose eyes were shadowed by his bangs. All of them had a myriad of questions that were clearly visible in their eyes, as they stared at him with perplexity and confusion.

Erica looked at Naruto as if she was seeing him for the first time. All of a sudden, Naruto was starting to become something akin to a stranger to her, as mysteries after mysteries shrouded his entire existence. And all of this was starting to pain her. It was not his origin or the mystery that surrounded him that stung her so much. It was his need to keep such a secret from her that pained her so much.

But she was determined. She needed to show him that he could trust her with anything. That she was willing to sacrifice her life to keep her word to him. She was willing to do anything, just to let Naruto know that she loved him.

"This talk has gone on for long enough." Naruto's cold voice cut through the air of the room like a hot knife through butter. Both Erica and Yuri stared at him with wide, shocked eyes, as they had never heard him using such a tone. It was totally unlike his character and personality. Naruto, unheeding to this, continued. "I am done with this matter. This will not be a topic of discussion anymore."

It took Kaoru all her willpower to not flinch at the tone that was used on her by the blonde Campione. If she survived through this, then she was definitely going to count this as a milestone for surviving a Campione's wrath, no matter how much subsidized it was.

"As you wish, Your Majesty." Kaoru spoke up in a much more subservient tone, as she tried to curb the restrained anger that came out of nowhere from the Devil King. "I apologize for saying anything that might have offended you." She finished her words with a bow of her head.

Naruto took few deep breaths, before he calmed himself fully. He then looked at the committee chief with a soft expression. "Sorry. This is not how our conversation should have turned out to be."

Kaoru smiled at him in a reassuring manner. "It's alright, Uzumaki-sama. I'm to be blamed here for bringing up something that might have brought discomfort to you."

Naruto grinned at Kaoru, as he started to regain his bright personality. "It's alright. This doesn't change much between us. I would definitely need the help and resources of you guys. Are you willing to lend all that to me?"

"Of course, Uzumaki-sama." Kaoru looked positively satisfied at the bright turn this meeting was taking after the earlier mishap. "We have sworn our loyalty to you, Uzumaki-sama. Our resources and help would always be there your use."

Erica sighed in slight relief, as she saw things taking a good turn in this conversation. For a moment, she had been concerned that the situation would take an ugly turn with Naruto's surprise, yet cold outburst. That didn't mean that she still wanted to know about Naruto's secret. In fact, she disliked the fact that she didn't know much about the man she loved. But, she was willing to wait, as she could clearly see that the subject brought discomfort to the blonde Devil King.

Naruto stood up from seat, as he looked at Kaoru. "I guess our business for today is done. I'm looking forward to doing business with you guys in the future." He finished his remark with a smile.

Kaoru gave him a respectful bow. "And it would be our pleasure to provide you with any service we could, Uzumaki-sama."

Naruto gave a nod in return, before he turned to both Erica and Yuri. "Our work here is done. Let's get going, shall we?"

Both the women nodded in agreement, as they also stood up to accompany him.

Erica quickly got into her role as Naruto's Knight, as she stood beside him and bowed politely at the two members of the History Compilation Committee. "Thank you for your hospitality, Kaoru-san. I'm sure my lord appreciates your time and efforts."

Kaoru just nodded in reply, as both of them exchanged courtesy.

With the final courtesy done, Naruto, along with Erica and Yuri, went outside the room and started to walk away from the mansion they had been in.

As Kaoru watched Naruto and his group walk away from their mansion, she felt a myriad of thoughts invading her mind, all of which pertained to the Devil King in question walking away from them.

"We have got a strange person as our Campione." Amakasu's voice snapped her out of her stupor. When she turned towards him, she saw him wearing an amused smirk. "Isn't that right, Kaoru-san?"

She stayed still for few moments, before she felt a smirk of her own tugging her lips. "You might be right, Amakasu." She then turned to window, from which she could see Naruto, along with the two women with him, reaching the outer gate of their establishment. Her eyes lingered on the blonde Devil King. "A person shrouded with many mysteries, and is unwilling to reveal the secrets of his origin…

…We really got a strange Campione."

* * *

As they walked out of the outer gate, Erica turned towards her king. "Naruto, I need to go back to Italy to report back to my organization."

Naruto nodded back at her. "I understand. Came back safely." He said with a smile.

Erica's cheek dusted with a slight blush, as she smiled delightfully at his concern for her. She then puckered her lips at him, while closing her eyes in anticipation.

"…What?"

Erica opened her eyes to be greeted with a deadpan expression courtesy of Naruto. That, along with an expression of pure confusion which was etched on his face. Immediately seeing this, Erica wore an expression of utter defeat on her visage.

Naruto was the one of a kind dense man, who would never know what to expect from a woman, even if someone were to scream it on his face.

"You are hopeless, Naruto."

"Hey! What does that even mean?!"

Yuri looked at the byplay with a conflicted expression on her face. On one hand, she didn't feel the need to intrude into the moment between Naruto and Erica, as it was not her place to do so. On the other hand, she just couldn't help but feel conflicted, as she wanted to be as close to Naruto as Erica was. If possible, even more.

She was totally torn on this situation.

"I guess I should be taking my leave from here now, if I have to catch up to the airport in this land in time." Erica stated, as she looked at both Naruto and Yuri. She showed a serious expression on her face, as she continued. "Due to the critical situation here considering Marquis Voban, I think I would come back by night-time." Here she paused, as a thought crossed her mind, before she continued. "And Naruto," She turned towards the blonde King, as a frightening smile started to dawn on her lips that sent shivers down his spine. "If you cheat on me in my absence, then I will show you just how sharp Cuore di Leone is." If possible, her dangerous smile widened even more. "You understand that, don't you Naruto?"

Naruto didn't dare to show just how much he was frightened by her feminine fury. Having Godslaying powers was definitely not enough for a man to stand up against a woman's wrath. "Uh…Yeah." He replied in a slight meek tone, while showing an awkward smile.

Erica nodded in a satisfied manner, before she turned towards the Hime Miko, who had been accompanying them for some time. "Then I'm leaving him in your hands, Yuri-san. I hope you would keep him out of any trouble he could cause."

At this, Yuri threw a short glance at Naruto, before adorning a slight blush on her cheeks. "I don't know if I have right to do such a thing, but," She gained a small smile on her visage. "I will do everything I can to manage him."

Erica looked at her for few seconds, before she gained a smirk. "You know, you should consider yourself lucky. I usually don't allow any other women to look after him."

Yuri also gained a calm smile of her own. "Of course." She replied with a nod.

As both of looked at each other with their respective smiles, Naruto felt like he was out of the loop in this situation.

_'__Why do I feel like I'm missing something here?'_

* * *

"Come on Yuri-san! I bet you never had a good quality of this in Mizu no Kuni!"

"I'm coming Naruto-san."

Naruto, who adorned a slight cheerful expression on his face, lead a smiling Yuri towards a ramen shop.

After Erica had departed from the group, the remaining two individuals had decided (more like Naruto decided) that they should go to the Shukuba town, which was quite famous for being the focus of all the entertainment in the Land of Fire. The town had nothing that couldn't satisfy a person looking to relax themselves in this town. From movie theatres and amusement parks to Casinos and shopping complexes, the town had everything in spades.

After stepping into this town, the first thing Naruto did was to drag Yuri to a more famous ramen shop, which as of late had become quite famous across the Shinobi world, due to everyone knowing about the resident Godslayer's obsession over it. It was no miracle that people started to favour his likes, so that they could imitate his habits.

After a few minutes of walking, they finally arrived in front of the ramen shop. Naruto stared at the ramen shop in front of him with a smile, while Yuri looked at him with curious expression on her face.

It was reasonable for her to do so, since she had never seen the blonde Campione being so carefree. She had seen him being calm and composed at meetings; she had seen him being serious and calculative in battlefield, and she had also seen him being kind and understanding when a friend of his needed his support. Which was why she was curious to see this new side of his.

It was like she learned something new about him every other moment.

"You know…you could come out now, since you have been following us for quite some time."

After Naruto uttered these words, there was silence for few moments, before a figure jumped out from a dark alleyway that was behind them. The figure landed in front of them in kneeling position, and remained in that position, as her head bowed respectfully to the blonde Devil King.

The person kneeling in front of them was definitely a female. Her appearance had an indescribable quality to it, as her features enhanced the feminine charm that she had. One of the most eye catching features of her was the waist length silver hair that was tied in a pony tail. It almost looked like they had a certain glow to them. With blue eyes, and a slender figure that had its own charm, if one were to summarize her beauty, then they would describe her appearance as similar to a fairy.

"Liliana-san!" Yuri exclaimed in shock at the sudden appearance of a figure from her past. Naruto looked surprised that his companion was in acquaintance with the one who had been spying on them.

"Yes, Mariya Yuri." The now revealed Liliana said for the first time since her appearance. She then turned towards the blonde Devil King, as she kept her head bowed in a respectful manner. "I apologize for causing any slight against you, Your Highness. I am Liliana Kranjcar, the Knight of Balkan's King, Sasha Dejanstahl Voban."

Realization lit up in the eyes of Naruto, as he looked at her. "I see…so you were sent by him to spy on us." He said, as he revealed the motive behind her presence in his land.

Yuri, even though looking concerned about this latest development, also looked a slight bit concerned for the Knight kneeling in front of them, when she heard that she was serving the Balkan's King.

Naruto must have noticed this, which is why he decided on his next course of action. "That's good and all, but I'm currently starving. Liliana Kranjcar, you are invited for the meal we are going to have."

Not only the said girl in question, but Yuri also looked stunned at the casual invitation that Naruto threw at the one who was spying at him and the priestess mere moments ago.

"Your Highness! That would be quite disrespectful to you!" Liliana cried out in shock and disbelief at what transpired just now. "For someone like me to be-"

"Oh! You said yes! Good, good." Naruto nodded to himself, as he all but ignored Liliana's voice. He then turned around and started to walk into the ramen shop. "Then let's go. My hungry stomach is unable to wait anymore!"

Liliana gaped in disbelief at the figure of the blonde Campione that walked away from her. She was unable comprehend and digest the fact that not only was she pardoned for spying on the Devil King, but was also invited for a free meal, courtesy of the King of elemental nations.

"Let's go Liliana-san." Liliana broke out of her stupor at the voice of the Hime Miko. When she turned towards her, she saw a smile on the face of Yuri. "I have learned from experience that once Naruto-san has set his mind on something, then nobody can deter him from it. He is one of the most stubborn people you could come across."

Liliana just continued to kneel in her position, as she still tried to comprehend at what transpired mere moments ago. It all swirled in her head like a vortex of raging water, but was unable to be computed by her brain.

What on earth happened right now?

* * *

"Ah, that was good." Naruto sighed delightfully, as he put down his chopsticks on the table. "This stuff may not be on par with Teuchi-oji-san's ramen, but it has its own quality."

As Naruto remarked on the quality of the ramen, Yuri continued to wear a smile on her face, as she more often than not glanced at Naruto every other second. She had an unseen aura of happiness surrounding her at just being to spend her time with him.

It was Liliana's reaction to all this that was interesting. She had been stiff still since the beginning of this entire event. Unable to comprehend the perplexity of a Campione, of all the other persons, being kind and compassionate.

All the while, her ramen bowl in front of her laid forgotten in the midst of her thoughts.

"You know," A teasing tone, which Liliana was unable to recognize, came from the direction of Naruto, causing her to turn towards him. "I should consider it rude that you are rejecting my offer of meal."

She gasped in shock, as she realized that she had been rudely ignoring the meal that Naruto had offered to her. With a swift movement, she hastily bowed to the Devil King in an earnest manner. "Forgive me, Your Highness! I insulted you with my misconduct!"

Naruto let out a chuckle, as he saw her unneeded panic. Ever since the beginning, he had noticed that all her expressions looked forced, with her posture stiff beyond imaginable. And that was something he wished to rectify.

Bringing his hand in front of him, he gave a finger flick to the forehead of the fairy knight, resulting in her yelping out in shock and surprise.

Liliana stammered back a bit from her position, as she stared at the blonde in shock at unexpected move that was initiated by him.

"Geez, you really need to relax, Liliana-san." Naruto said with a carefree smile on his face. He the gestured his hand towards her ramen bowl. " And you really need to eat it, before it becomes cold."

Liliana sported a blush that suddenly appeared on her visage, as she tried to shake off her embarrassment at this whole situation. She then silently focused her attention back on the bowl in front of her, as she tried to regain all the composure she had lost for the past few moments. As she eat her bowl of ramen, she silently contemplated on the blonde Campione's action for the past few minutes.

"You know," Naruto's soft voice drew Liliana's attention back to him, as she looked at him with curious eyes that were masked by her respectful look. Naruto's smile had a hint of genuineness, as he continued. "Don't you think it's sometimes better to be yourself, then to be suffocated in the shell you create around yourself."

Liliana felt her eyes slowly widening, as her breath hitched at the Campione's words. She felt a bit vulnerable, as she realized that her whole character and personality was analysed so quickly by him. But, as much as she wanted to be wary of the Campione in front of her, she couldn't help but feel a trickle of calm and peacefulness seeping into her at the sight of his genuine smile.

Naruto must have sensed her inner turmoil at his words, which is why he turned back towards his empty bowl of ramen. Trying not to feel disappointed at the lack of his favorite food, he gave a sideway glance to the fairy knight, with his genuine smile still on his visage to be visible to her. "I can't say that you should trust me so quickly after mere moments of meeting you. But, after knowing what kind of person you are, I hope that one day you would allow me to see your true self." His smile broadened a bit here. "I would be waiting for that to happen."

Throughout all this, Liliana went through many emotions. Shock, surprise, disbelief, confusion and finally elation. Even though she felt the first three at Naruto's odd behaviour that was so out of character from rest of the Campiones; she also felt an odd sense of happiness settling into her that there was at least someone out there who understood her, even without knowing her problems. But with that, she also felt confusion, as she received all this from a Campione of all beings.

Finally, she settled for a furious blush that seemed to be etched permanently on her visage at Naruto's words. Even though she was equally confused and content at this odd situation, she didn't dare to say anything else to disrupt the moment. That, along with her wish to not disturb the flow of the situation which in any way could mar her new-found respect for the King before her.

Yuri, seeing all this, developed a complicated expression on her visage. Being confused at how she should feel at Liliana slowly, but steadily falling for Naruto's charms, one stray thought crossed her mind at that moment.

_'__I think I can understand Erica-san a little bit now.'_

Quickly finishing her bowl of ramen, Liliana decided that she had enough surprises for one day from the blonde Campione. After standing up from her seat, she gave a respectful bow to him. "Your Highness, I'm deeply honored by your generosity towards me. It's now time for me to take my leave."

Naruto gave her a nod along with his smile. "It's okay." He gave her a grin, as he continued. "I hope I didn't bore you."

Liliana shook her head in response, as she, for the first time in that day, smiled at him. "No, Your Highness." Her expression of contentment at what transpired the whole day was clearly visible to Naruto. "I deeply appreciate your consideration for me."

Without saying anything more, Liliana started to walk towards the exit of the ramen shop. She would have walked out, if it weren't for Naruto's voice suddenly halting her stride.

"And one more thing Liliana-san," Naruto's words halted Liliana in her steps. Seeing that she had stopped to hear him, he continued without even looking at her. "It's sometimes better to carve out your own destiny, then listening to someone else deciding how your whole life should be." Naruto's eyes narrowed, as he continued his back to back talk with the silver haired Knight. "I truly meant it before, Liliana-san. Be true to your own self and follow what you believe."

His words remained hanging in the air for few seconds, but Liliana said nothing else in response. She silently resumed her walk to the exit, as she walked out of the shop without any words.

Yuri remained in her seat the whole time the entire event transpired. After it was all over, she turned towards Naruto with a barely hidden curious look on her face. "Naruto-san…why did you invite her, even though you knew she spied on us?"

Hearing this, Naruto gave out a sigh, as a small smile appeared on his lips. "I guess you could say that something in me compelled me to do so." His expression then softened, as he looked back at the exit from which Liliana went away. "I guess it would be because I recognized the look in her eyes."

"And that would be?" Yuri asked curiously.

"The look that one has," Naruto began, as he turned fully towards her. "When there is no freedom over the life he or she lives. It's a look that describes a person's inability to control one's own life."

Yuri let a mild frown mar her face, as she already realized how the silver haired Knight's life must be faring under the Balkan's King. But still, she looked a bit curious at his deduction over this fact. "And how do you know that, Naruto-san?"

"It's because…years ago, I had that same look too."

* * *

Liliana sighed, as she stepped inside the hotel room she had rented. She quickly made her way towards the couch that was in her near vicinity, before plopping herself down on it, as her whole body sagged in relief from the tense posture it had the entire day.

"Well well, you had quite the interesting day, didn't you Kranjcar?"

Her heart leapt to her throat, as an all too familiar and terrifying voice came from her backside. With cautious and practiced movement, she turned around and came face to face with her King, Sasha Dejanstahl Voban.

The Balkan King had the appearance of a man who was in his later years, yet still looked extremely healthy. The proof of his age was the white silvery hair, that was combed to the back. But, the most defining characteristic of his was not his appearance. Rather, it was the aura of a predator that surrounded him all the time.

"Marquis…" She whispered with a frozen expression, as she couldn't believe that her King was here in the elemental nations. It was then that a realization struck her.

Otherworld's Dragon. It was one of Voban's Authority that allowed him to transform into a Dragon spirit. With it, not only was he able to travel to the Netherworld, but he was also able to shorten the distance of travel around the world, by using Netherworld as the medium.

And now, he was standing in front of her.

Voban looked unaffected by the frozen expression on Liliana's face, as he looked at her with a predatory glint. "So my property is with the seventh Campione, isn't it Kranjcar?"

Liliana took a nervous gulp, as she bowed her head to him. "Yes, Marquis. Mariya Yuri has been confirmed to be with His Majesty, Uzumaki Naruto."

Hearing this, a small chuckle escaped Voban's lips, before he went into a fit of mad laughter.

"Hahahaha! Perfect!" Voban hollered, as he continued to laugh to himself. "Not only did I find the Miko, but I also get to test the sharpness of my fellow King!" His eyes then gained a dangerous gleam, as his lips stretched into a predatory grin. "After all, I did hear that the seventh Campione is the first Godslayer among Shinobi, with many mysterious powers."

He then turned towards his silver haired Knight, with his grin still remaining. "Get ready Kranjcar, you are going to Konoha."

Masking her inner nervousness and terror, she looked at the King questionably. "Why are we going there, Marquis?"

"Because," His ever-present maniacal grin never left his face, as he continued. "Seeing as he has encroached into my property, I'm going to do the same…starting with his home village."

* * *

The events after Liliana's departure that transpired over the whole day, in Yuri's opinion, were something that she would cherish for years to come.

After the food treat, Naruto had made it his personal mission to have Yuri experience many things that she didn't had chance to enjoy before. When he learned that she never had the chance to watch a movie before, he had been horrified. And from there, the situation only spiraled out, as Naruto made sure that she watched the best of the movies, especially the Princess Gale movie, which even she had to admit was very much enjoyable to watch. And, throughout all this, Naruto also made sure to provide her with everything to complete the experience, even meager things like popcorns and coke, so that she could fully enjoy the experience of watching a movie. She had been honestly endeared by all his actions throughout the entire day.

And from there, their adventure for the whole day continued, as Naruto took her to places that she hadn't even imagined before. From amusement park to museum, there was not a place that Naruto had not taken her to. He had been adamant in her knowing the simple joys of life, and making every effort to make that happen, knowing how secluded and oppressed her life was in the past. And she couldn't have been more grateful for someone caring for her like this.

But, through all the moments that she shared with Naruto, Yuri felt as if a bond was slowly forging between them. That through the entire ordeal, she had somehow grown closer to him.

And now, using his Authority of [Gale], Naruto took her to the top of the Hokage Monument, as they stood on top of Yondaime's head. It was already nighttime; as such a beautiful sight of an illuminated Konoha was presented in front of their eyes.

"And this is the place where I was born." Naruto declared, as he dramatically gestured to the Konoha town in front of him.

Yuri, who stood beside him, smiled serenely, as her face held a content smile, which was no doubt due to everything she experienced the entire day. "It's beautiful." She voiced out, as her smile broadened at the beautiful sight of the town that brightened up the darkness of the night with its botches of colorful light.

"Yeah, it is." Naruto smiled to himself, as he proceeded to sit down at the place he was standing. Looking up at the still standing Miko, he gestured to her on doing the same, as patted the place beside him. "Sit down, Yuri-san."

Yuri complied with his request, as sat down on the ground beside him. As they settled in their places, they both looked in forward direction, as they took in the scenery in front of them.

They remained silent, as they got comfortable in the warm presence of each other. Yuri closed her eyes, as she her mind started to replay the memories of the entire day. From the meeting with the History Compilation Committee to the viewing of the beautiful scenery of Konoha, every single memory flashed through her mind as if it was in a reel play.

But the memory that stood out amongst all the other was that the time with Liliana during the day. Her presence here confirmed the fact that Marquis Voban's search for her had turned from being passive to active. He was once again trying to keep her in his captive, all so that she could be used as a sacrificial lamb for the summoning of a Heretic God.

Above all, she was piling up the trouble and dilemma for the Devil King beside her with just her presence alone. With the Balkan King's active interest in her, it would become inevitable for the two Devil Kings to face each other. And that was something that worried her to no end. After all the moments she had shared the Campione beside her, the very thought of him getting injured in his face off against the experienced Campione stung her heart.

"Yuri-san," Naruto's voice broke Yuri out of her train of thoughts. When she turned towards him, she saw him looking at her with a concerned, yet serious face. "You are thinking about Marquis Voban, aren't you?"

Yuri looked down at the ground when she heard this. With a slight melancholic look, she spoke out. "I was…And I was also thinking about the problems my continued presence would bring you." She missed the surprised expression followed by a frown that appeared on Naruto's face. "Marquis Voban would not hesitate to even invade your land to capture me. And then…"

"You think I would let him snatch you away from me?"

At Naruto's remark, Yuri looked up at him with a surprised expression. But in response, she got a reassuring smile from his face.

"I said it already, didn't I?" Naruto continued with his smile, as he looked at her. "I consider you to be one my precious people now, Yuri-san. We created a lot of memories together. We shared moments that I have come to cherish now." His eyes softened a bit, as he looked into Yuri's eyes. "These memories mean a lot to me, Yuri-san. Do you mean to tell me that you don't feel the same?"

His words prompted the tears that Yuri had been restraining for some time to escape her eyes. She then looked at Naruto with her tearful face. "Of course I do!" She cried out. "I cherish the moments that I shared with you. I cherish the memories that we created together!" She lowered her face slightly, as her tears continued to escape from eyes, rolling down her cheeks. "They are one of the few good things that happened to me in years."

Immediately after she said her part, Yuri suddenly felt a jolt pass through her whole body, as she felt a hand touching her cheek. She raised her head once again, to see Naruto smiling at him, as he wiped the tears that were staining her face.

"Then I promise, Yuri-san." Naruto stated with a determined smile, as fully wiped the tears from her face. "We will create more memories that we could cherish. Because I'm not going to let some overambitious old man take away the chance to do so." He then laid his hands on her shoulders. "Because I promise, I will never let go of you."

Despite Naruto's efforts to wipe her tears away, fresh tears escaped from Yuri's eyes. But this time, the emotion that felt was that of joy and exultation, as she heard his words with a tearful smile blooming on her face. And then, without any warning, she quickly leapt into his arms, as she wrapped her arms around him, while resting her head on his chest. Naruto seemed surprised at her action for a split second, before he regained his smile, as he too wrapped his arms around her.

"Thank you," Yuri muttered into his chest, as her smile now seemed positively radiant after the whole event. "Thank you…Naruto-kun."

It may have been because her voice was muffled into his chest, or he was too immersed into the moment, but he never noticed the change in the way she addressed him.

The moment had been going good for both Naruto and Yuri. Throughout the entire ordeal, both felt as though they had grown even closer to each other. At least Naruto thought in such a manner. Yuri definitely knew how much Naruto meant to her now. Which was why, she was cherishing this moment even more.

But it was suddenly disrupted by sudden lightning that came down from the sky and struck in the heart of Konoha village. Commotion, chaos and panic all of a sudden broke out across the whole Konoha village, as people panicked at this unnatural phenomenon. Another two lightning strikes came down upon the village, and the panic was now pretty much irrepressible.

"Where is your Campione, people of Konoha?!" A voice boomed across the whole village. "Where is that King of yours?!"

Yuri instantly recognized the loud voice that reverberated across the village, as she tightly latched onto Naruto's arms, feeling frightened by the voice.

Naruto seeing her discomfort, decided to ease up her nervousness. "Don't worry." He reassured her. "I won't let anything happen to you."

His words succeeded in relieving Yuri slightly from her nervousness. She glanced at Naruto, to see her smiling at her. Seeing this, she faintly smiled back at him.

Seeing that Yuri was alright for now, Naruto turned his gaze back to the village, as his eyes narrowed seriously at the other Devil King's audacity to launch an attack on his home town.

This was unforgivable. And Voban would pay for it.

* * *

A chuckle escaped through the lips of Voban, as he stood just inside the Konoha gate. He watched gleefully, as the lightning struck down on the hometown of the seventh Campione. By his side stood Liliana, who impassively watched the terror her King was trying to create in the village.

Voban's smile took a dark turn, as he looked ahead at the top of a building, where a figure was standing. "And who might you be?" He asked curiously with his predatory smile. "Because you must be extremely courageous to come so close to me."

The figure jumped from the top of the building and landed a few feet away from the Campione. And this person, who stood before the Balkan King, turned out to be none other than the Sandaime Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi.

"I'm the Hokage of this village, Hiruzen Sarutobi." The Sandaime introduced himself to the Campione in a calm tone. "I would say it was my pleasure to meet you, if you weren't attacking my village, Duke Voban."

"Hoh." Voban looked more amused by the calmness that Hiruzen had the moment. "So you are the famous _God_ of Shinobi." He uttered the word God in a mocking tone, but Hiruzen remained unperturbed by his insult. "I wonder," His smile barely concealed its cruel nature, as he raised his hand forward in the direction of the third Hokage. "If I would get any Authority by slaying you, _God_ of Shinobi."

As soon as he said those words, a violent gust of wind washed over the whole area, kicking up dust and debris high into the air. The people present there, which included Hiruzen and Liliana covered their faces, as they tried to endure the sudden powerful gust of wind. Voban looked unperturbed by the latest development, as he watched this with amused eyes.

When the wind finally died, in front of the Sandaime stood Naruto, with Yuri standing to the side of the third Hokage.

"Naruto." Hiruzen said with relief present in his voice at the presence of the blonde Devil King to defend their village.

"You will not be touching Hokage-jiji, you senile old bastard." Naruto growled out his words with barely restrained venom in his tone. The Balkan's King had obviously gone almost to the top in his shit list, as the amount of things he had pissed the blonde Campione at was astronomical by now; among the top of which included trying to enslave Yuri again and attacking his home town.

Definitely unforgivable.

"Heh," Voban snorted in amusement, as eyed the blonde Devil King. "So you are the seventh Campione. Well brat, I will give you chance to return my property, and I might spare you for the transgression of stealing it in the first place."

This time, Naruto snorted back in amusement at the opposing Campione. He was already at the end of wits with this guy, and now, the old Campione's words lead Naruto to snap back at him. "How about this, you senile old coot. You take your putrid frizzled ass back to where you were previously rotting, or I shove my leg so far up that said ass that even Kingdom come would look far away for you!"

The whole area remained quiet for few tense seconds, before Voban let out an amused snort at the mouthful response he got from his fellow Campione. Beside him, Liliana was blushing at the rather colorful answer to Voban's question.

Hiruzen adopted an awkward expression on his face, as he looked at the blonde. "I wonder from where he learned to be so mouthful?" He mumbled to himself.

"Naruto-kun!" Yuri looked positively scandalized by his mouthful response to Balkan's King, as she frowned disapprovingly at him. "You should not use such a language!"

Naruto stared back dryly at her, as he couldn't believe that she was worried more about his language in such a situation. "Is this even the time to be concerned about such a thing?"

"Whatever," Voban dismissed the awkward moment with his words, as he stared at Naruto with a smirk. "I had enough of your rambling. Kranjcar!" He called out to the Knight beside him, instantly alerting her to his voice. "Go get the Miko, while I amuse myself with this King."

With a resigned expression, Liliana walked ahead to do just as she was commanded. She looked ahead to see the serious expression on Naruto's face, and a worried expression on Yuri's face. She sighed once more, knowing that Voban would keep Naruto, along with Hiruzen, busy, giving her the chance to capture Yuri.

"Sorry," She voiced out in an apologetic tone, as she shot forward from her place towards the Hime Miko, with her sword drawn out.

Only to clash midway with another sword.

The owner of the sword, that clashed with friction against Liliana's sword, was none other the blonde woman known by the name of Erica Blandelli, who had jumped directly into the Fairy Knight's path.

"Erica-san!" Yuri cried out in joy, as she saw the blonde Knight stopping Liliana in her path. She had honestly never been so happy at the sight of the blonde woman, as she was now.

"You sure took your time to come back, Erica." Naruto said with a smirk, as his eyes never left the figure of Voban.

Erica also smirked in response, as her sword continued to grind against that of Liliana. "I would have come at a casual rate, if it weren't for the gravity of the situation." After releasing herself from the sword lock with the silver haired Knight, she gave out a mock sigh. "Honestly Naruto, ever since I accompanied you, I'm having a lot of headaches."

Naruto's smirk widened in amusement, as he heard her teasing. "And you regret it?" He asked in his own mocking tone, along with his amused smirk.

"Never." Erica replied with a smile, before she shot off towards Liliana, who had the same idea of attacking her opponent. Both of them disappeared into the village, while being too focused in their clash against each other.

Naruto's smirk now seemed to be intended at Voban. "What now, old man? Your ploy of using Liliana-san to capture Yuri, while distracting me is next to useless now." His smirk widened a bit more, as he felt a smug sense of satisfaction while looking at his fellow Campione. "Your only option now is fight or flight."

Voban looked extremely annoyed that he was upstaged in such a manner, but that look quickly went away, as he grew a smirk on his visage. "I guess that means we would have to fight." He gave a nonchalant shrug, even though his smirk was still etched on his face. "Besides, I get to test just how sharp your fangs are, King of the Elemental Nations."

_'__This guy seriously has some issues.'_ Naruto thought to himself with a barely concealed sardonic smile, as he eyed the enemy Campione in front of him. "Alright then," He declared, as he turned towards the Hokage, beside whom stood Yuri with a worried expression. "Jiji, I'm leaving the safety of Yuri in your hands."

Hiruzen gave the blonde a reassuring smile. "Don't worry, Naruto-kun. The girl's safety is now my responsibility."

"Naruto-kun." Yuri whispered in a concerned tone, as she looked at Naruto. Hearing this, the said Campione turned towards her with a smile.

"Don't worry, Yuri." Naruto reassured her with his smile. He then pointed a thumb to his chest with a dramatic flair. "Have some faith in me. I'm not going let that old guy take you away." His face then adopted a confident grin. "I'm gonna win this for you, Yuri. I promise."

At this, Yuri developed a mild blush on her face, as Hiruzen chuckled to himself, when he saw Naruto unintentionally charming the Hime Miko with his words. The old Hokage then shook his head mirthfully. _'You truly are your father's legacy, Naruto.'_ Hiruzen thought to himself with a smile, as his mind brought up the image of another older blonde, who used to make women swoon left and right with just his smile.

Yuri gave a small smile in response to Naruto's declaration. "Naruto-kun," She called out to him, prompting Naruto's focus on her. She gained a shy expression on her face, as she continued. "Please come back safely."

Naruto just smirked back at her, as he turned his back towards her. "I will." He replied with a concealed smile.

The blonde Campione then returned his attention back to the older Campione, who had been watching the whole drama with amused eyes. "Let's go, old man." He announced to his opponent. "I will not fight you here, with the possibility of my home town getting destroyed in our skirmish."

Voban shrugged to himself without a care. "Fine by me."

Naruto then started to walk outside the village gate, as Voban followed the footsteps of the younger Campione. It was when they both disappeared into the forest outside the village, that many other Shinobi also landed around the Hokage. The prominent of all these Shinobi were Kakashi Hatake, Asuma Sarutobi, Kurenai Yuuhi, Maito Gai and many other Jounin.

"You all came." Hiruzen idly noted with a calm expression, as he eyed all the Shinobi around him. "Good. Let's follow those two Devil Kings."

His order came as a sudden surprise for many Shinobi present there and Yuri herself, as they all stared at the Hokage with stunned and confused looks.

"I know." Hiruzen defensively replied to their incredulous gazes. "It's dangerous to go near a clash between two Campiones, but we also have to defend our village from any backlash that could occur from their fight." His expression turned serious, as he stared at all the Shinobi under his command. "That's why; I need you all to help me in erecting a barrier between the village and the two Campiones."

Understanding dawned on everyone, as they nodded back in response to the order from their Hokage. "Hai Hokage-sama!" They all chorused in unison.

The Sandaime smiled in response to their affirmatives, as he turned towards the Miko beside him. "Let's go, shall we Yuri-san?" He suggested to her with his kind smile.

Yuri responded with her own demure smile, as she nodded to him. "Hai Hokage-sama."

Before going on to trace the track of the two Campiones, Hiruzen felt the need to put his smoke pipe into his mouth, as he took deep breathes of smoke. The inhalation of the smoke always relieved him from the stress that accompanied with the duties of a Hokage. And the current circumstance certainly warranted the use of his smoke pipe. As he released the smoke into the air, his shoulders sagged in slight relief.

His trustworthy smoke pipe was always there for him in such situations.

* * *

After a long tense walk, both Naruto and Voban came to a huge clearing, which was surrounded by mountains. The open field was quite a few distance away from the village, so that it would not suffer from Godly attacks that both the Campiones would be throwing at each other. Though, Naruto had no doubt in his mind that the village could suffer from the backlash of their attacks.

Which was why, he was quite relieved when he saw Hiruzen, along with Yuri and many Shinobi, standing quite a distance away from them, erecting a barrier that separated the battleground between the two Campiones from the Konoha village.

With any threat of innocents getting caught in the crossfire put on hold, Naruto set his gaze on his opponent with his narrowed eyes. "Before we start this battle," He voiced out loud for Voban to hear. "I would like to ask why you are so dead set on summoning Heretic Gods one after the other, and adding more than enough Authorities to your repertoire." Naruto looked at the older Campione, while masking his anger at him with his curious look. "Why are you doing this; when you are already unmatched among mortals, and even some Campiones."

Voban remained silent for few seconds, as he gazed at Naruto with his raised eyebrows at blonde's question. He then decided to give a response to the younger Campione's query. "Isn't it obvious, seventh Campione. I wish to not only remain powerful for as long as I live, but to also ascend to new heights of power that were previously unimaginable." He then developed a smirk on his lips, as he looked back at Naruto's serious face. "Above all, I want to know what the pinnacle of power is."

"Pinnacle of power?" Naruto parroted his words in confusion, as he raised his eyebrow at the elder Campione.

"Yes," Voban nodded to Naruto, he folded his arms with a smile. "That is the very reason why I constantly search for new Heretics Gods. I want to create a scale, using which I could measure my power against each and every new challenge I come across. That is what I wish for." His words rang throughout the whole landscape, as every person present there hung on to his words attentively. "That is why I thirst for challenges so much. I aim for the zenith, yet never wishing to reach it, because I don't want a limit to be there to my quest."

The area remained silent for few tense seconds, after which Naruto released a sigh, as he ran a hand through his hair. He looked at the older Campione with a resigned smile. "So, in a nutshell, being a Campione for you means being a hunter, and constantly striving for new powers. Right?"

Voban smirked back at the blonde Devil King. "You catch on quickly, young King."

"Right." Naruto nodded to himself, as he dropped his hand back to his side. His smile then disappeared, as a serious expression came over his visage. "But for me, being a Campione means something else." He declared in a resolute tone, resulting in Voban raising an eyebrow curiously. "For me, being a Campione means to be the one with powers that no one else has."

"Of course." Voban nodded in agreement with a smirk. "That is true. Seventh Campione, I already know-"

"And to use those powers to protect the ones who don't have it."

Naruto's words brought every person's thought process to a sudden halt, as they all stared at him with wide eyes. Hiruzen, though, gained a faint smile on his lips, as he realized what ideology Naruto possessed.

_'__Jiraiya…he really is the Child of Prophecy.'_

Naruto gazed down softly at his hands, as he continued. "For me, this power is meant to protect others. Using these insurmountable powers that I have can only lead to two possibilities. One which leaves only destruction and hatred of its victim in its path, and the other which can bring out happiness and smiles of the people that I protect with this power." Naruto's voice carried over the whole area with a hint of passion, as a determined expression was set upon his face. "And on any given day, I would choose those smiles and happiness over the destruction and hatred this power could bring. I strive for power, but to protect others with it. _This_ is what being a Campione means to me."

Every Shinobi present in the vicinity were staring at Naruto with a newfound respect for him, as they digested all the passionate words he had uttered. While Hiruzen, and Kakashi to a lesser degree, were smiling proudly at the way the son of the Fourth Hokage turned out to be, Yuri was gazing at Naruto with emotions that brought her even more closer to him.

"I see," Voban rasped out, while staring intensely at Naruto, as if seeing him in a new light. "So, being a Campione for you means to be a Protector and a Guardian." When Naruto remained silent at his words, he started to let out a chuckle, which soon turned into a full blown laughter. "Hahahaha! Amusing! Our ideology so similar, yet so vastly different!" He looked at all the assembled people with an amused smirk. "We both strive for power, but the difference lies in me being a hunter and you being protector."

Naruto remained silent in response to Voban's words, as he continued to stare at the older Campione with his determined eye.

Voban let out a few more chuckles, before reigning control over himself, as he gazed at the blonde. "I admit; that was quite enlightening. Though, this is not what I'm here for."

"I agree with that." Naruto replied with a smirk, as his body tensed in anticipation and excitement. "Our mouths have done enough talking. It is now time for our power to do the talk."

With that being said, both the Devil Kings stared at each other in an intense standoff, as they gazed at each other with their own set of narrowed eyes. The whole situation was in a standstill, as both the Campiones looked for an opening.

And then, without any warning, enormous bolts of lightning emerged from the hands of both the Campione, to meet in a head on collision with each other in exactly the middle of the field. Huge screeching sounds reverberated across the whole landscape, as the lightning from each Campione for dominance.

"What a surprise!" Voban shouted through the sounds generated by the collision of lightning. "You could control lightning too!"

"You have seen nothing, old man!" Naruto yelled back, as his lightning arcs increased more in potency and power in response to his strong will.

The power in lightning created by each Campione was so great that several bolts escaped from the point of collision, and arched uncontrollably in various directions. Several of these bolts hit the mountains, in result bringing down the whole mountain range and leveling them entirely by the sheer potency and strength of these lightning.

"Holy shit…" Asuma whispered in awe, as he saw, for the first time in his life, the powers of Godslayer.

"It's to be expected." Kakashi added in, as he seemed equally in awe of the powers being displayed before him. More so, he had a hard believing that such powers were wielded by his sensei's son, who was decades younger than him. "These are the powers they have usurped from a _God_. It would be natural for their powers to be so…godly."

Suddenly, the onslaught of lightning from both sides stopped, as both the Campiones stared intensely at each other. Then, Voban suddenly took the initiative, as he raised his arm to the sky. And, in an instant, the whole sky turned from black to orange, as the temperature of the whole area started to increase by leap and bounds.

_"__Red Punishment."_

At Voban's words, an enormous fire was summoned from the sky, as it descended towards Naruto with frightening speed. But Naruto remained undeterred by this, as he had the perfect counter for this. He imitated Voban's action and raised his hand to the sky, as he shouted out.

_"__Come forth, White Stallion!"_

At his command, an impossible phenomenon occurred, as the sun rose up from the horizon in the middle of the dead night. A bright flaming horse then came out of it with a sea of flames in its trail, as it dashed from the sky towards Naruto, in order to protect him from raging fire that was descending from the other side of the sky.

All the spectators, excluding Voban, gaped at the sight of the Sun rising out of nowhere in the nighttime.

Kurenai looked in disbelief at the phenomenon that transpired in front of her eyes. "Tell me I'm hallucinating." She slightly pleaded to the others.

Yuri shook her head at the Genjutsu Mistress. "Your shock is quite understandable. Campiones are capable of achieving feats that should be considered as miracles."

As this conversation happened, the White Stallion had reached its destination, as it collided head on with Voban's raging fire that had almost reached its target. With a mighty neigh, the flaming horse started to grind itself against the onslaught of inferno, while fighting for dominance. And, much to Voban's disbelief, the White Stallion started to cut through the elder Campione's fire.

"Your fire is indeed strong and potent, old man." Naruto spoke out in a loud voice from his place, as he looked at the mildly stunned older Campione's face. "But my White Stallion is a creature of fire, who has borrowed the powers from the Primordial Sun itself. Against such power, even your powerful flames are not enough to match its potency."

The White Stallion raged through its path, as it finally dominated completely over the opposing inferno, and cut through it to make its way towards Voban. And, without giving Voban a chance to retaliate, the flaming horse slammed onto Voban with its full might, while the surrounding area got engulfed in an ocean of flames due to the effect of White Stallion.

"Finally," Naruto sighed out, as he relaxed to himself. His White Stallion was one of the, if not, _the_ most potent attack in the entire world. There was just nothing it couldn't incinerate. The only reason anyone would have survived its attack would have been due to him willingly lowering the potency of the flames. But, as quickly as he relaxed, he witnessed a bewildering sight in front of him.

The fire was slowly dying down, as all the flames were starting to concentrate towards the point where Voban previously stood before the horse struck. It was as if…

The flames were getting absorbed.

Naruto, along with all the spectators beyond the barrier, looked on with dumbfounded expressions, as they saw Voban absorbing the White Stallion into his mouth, as if he was eating it. Voban was in the form of a Werewolf, an honest to earth Werewolf, as he had transformed into the form to eat the White Stallion.

Before the bewildered eyes of all who were watching this, Voban completely ate the flaming horse, as his werewolf face let out a bloodthirsty grin. "Quite the meal that was, brat." He taunted the younger Campione.

Suddenly, innumerable amount of wolves, dead Knights and dead magicians came out of the ground, and stood in front of Naruto like an army.

Naruto snorted out at the sight in front of him. "Really. You think this would stop me."

Voban smirked in response to Naruto's remark. "No," He replied. "But it will at least buy time for me."

"Buy time…" Naruto frowned at the response he got, before his eyes widened in realization, as his head snapped to the place where all the spectators to their battle were standing. And, to his horror, he saw many wolves, dead Knights and magicians beyond the barrier surrounding the group, with the intention to whisk Yuri away. And, to worsen the situation, Voban had somehow used his Balor evil eye on all the Shinobi, even Hokage including, slowly turning their body into salt.

"I have not forgotten my objective, young King." Voban explained with a deadly smirk on his face. "And even that barrier is useless to separate the Miko from me, because I can manifest my minions anywhere I want."

"You bastard," Naruto growled out, as he prepared to use more powerful of his Authorities, so he could go and save Yuri.

But it turned out to be unneeded, as at that exact same time, Erica and Liliana came out of nowhere, as they jumped down in front of Yuri, and slashed all of Voban's minions who got close to her.

"What?" Voban blinked in confusion, as he saw his own Knight slashing at his minions. "Kranjcar! What do you think you are doing?!"

"Forgive me Marquis." Liliana responded back in her stiff tone, as she once slashed at another dead Knight which got close to Yuri. "But I, Liliana Kranjcar, resign from my post as your Knight."

Voban looked stunned for a second at her declaration, before he started to chuckle in a menacing manner. "So you have chosen to stand up against the tyrannical King. How laughable!"

"It doesn't matter now." Erica declared, as she defended Yuri against Voban's minions. "What matters is that Liliana is on our side, and we both will be defending Yuri against anything, while Naruto does his work."

Liliana rounded on Erica, as she showed a flustered face, with tears in the corners of hers. "It's your fault! You made me go up against Marquis, and receive his wrath, you damn devi-"

"The drawer in your bedroom desk-"

"Aaaaahhhhh!" Liliana suddenly screamed out, as she looked like she was about to burst into crying any time soon. "Stop it! I already said I'm your side!"

Seeing Erica's acting innocently, and Liliana tearing up in her flustered state, it didn't take much time for Naruto to deduce what happened in the interlude during their disappearance.

_'__Erica blackmailed Liliana-san into joining our side.'_ Naruto thought with a deadpan expression, as he stared at his blonde Knight. Sometime, he didn't know whether he should be grateful that someone like her was on his side, or to be horrified that such a scary woman was always by his side.

"Tsk," Voban tsked to himself, as he took all this with a clearly visible annoyed face. It was clear to him that his every attempt on capturing the Miko would be interrupted, which is why he recalled all his minions who had appeared beyond barrier, resulting in all of them sinking back to the ground.

Naruto sighed slightly in relief at this, before he turned towards Voban with a cold enraged face. He then silently raised an arm in the direction of all the Shinobi who turned into salts, and proceeded to use magic his Youth Authority on all the Shinobi.

The indirect method of using this Authority was not as effective as it would have been if he had used directly on them. But, it was enough to negate the effects of Balor evil eye, resulting in all of them returning back to their previous human state.

Besides, he was never going to use the direct method on anyone other than the opposite gender, if he had anything to say. He was a healthy straight male. Thank you very much.

As all the Shinobi returned back to normal, many were gobsmacked at the experience they had moments ago.

"H-Holy shit! I was turned into salt, and returned back to normal!"

"Fuck! These Campiones are really scary!"

The more experienced Jounin and Hokage himself seemed to maintain some level of calm and composure, but it was very much clear that they were slightly unsettled by this latest experience.

Naruto, from his position, continued to stare intensely at Voban with an expression of cold fury. "Old man…you have really pissed me now." He then gained a smirk on his face, as he flexed his neck. "I guess I have no choice, but to kick this up a notch."

Voban also gained an excited smirk on his lips, as he stared at Naruto in anticipation. "So now we would be battling for real, heh."

Naruto said nothing, as he gazed silently at Voban for few seconds, before he suddenly vanished from his place and stood right in front of the older Campione, breaking through all his defense. Behind him, Voban's entire army of minions lay on the ground, defeated in the time span of nothing.

"What the-" Before he could even voice out his surprise at the usage of the God speed, Naruto grasped his arms in a lock, as he stared at him with a stone hard expression. And, without even giving the older Devil King a chance to respond, Naruto used his [Bull] Authority to use the God strength, and flung Voban all the way up to the clouds in the sky, while ignoring all the laws of gravity.

Swiftly, without even taking a break, Naruto raised his arms towards the clouds in which Voban had disappeared, and enclosed his fist in that direction. As soon as he completed this action, an unearthly amount of lightning arched from all the direction and converged to the point where Voban was last located, as they all clashed with each other at the designated focal point.

What happened next was regarded as an awe inspiring sight by all the mortals present there, as a gigantic dome of light exploded in the sky, brightening up the entire night sky and make it seem as if daytime has suddenly appeared. The dome of explosion was so enormous that it might have encompassed the whole Konoha village several times.

Suddenly, the dome started to shrink into itself, as lightning arched outwards in an uncontrollable manner. And then, without any warning, a huge beam of lightning originated from the dome, as it descended directly down on Naruto.

The whole area got blinded by white light, as the beam exploded on contact with the ground and Naruto.

"Naruto/Naruto-kun!" Both Erica and Yuri cried out in dismay, as they tried to look at the battlefield, even though their eyes were blinded by strong brightness of the light.

Slowly but steadily, the light started to die down, as everyone started to get their vision back into their eyes. When they were all finally able to see things without their eyes getting blinded again, they all witnessed a Goosebumps inducing sight in front of them.

The whole landscape was a giant crater, with its edges just scarily tittering mere inches away from the barrier that separated them the battle of the Campiones. But, what was more awe inspiring was that Naruto stood perfectly in the middle of the unearthly sized crater, looking unscathed by the unholy earth shattering attack.

A few distance away from Naruto, Voban appeared in a gust of wind, as he was grinning in manner as if he was experiencing something extremely satisfying. "Impressive! Truly marvelous! Your fangs are truly sharp, Naruto Uzumaki!" He roared to the younger Campione, as he cackled at his wish of a challenge getting fulfilled.

As Naruto stood to face against the Balkan's King, he suddenly felt a strong wave of wind wash over him.

"Wind." Naruto noticed with a frown as he eyed elder Campione, who raised his arm in his direction. And, as if a switch had been flipped, the wave of wind gained Hurricane like force, as it tore apart huge chunks of earth. More terrifying was that when it struck the mountains that were not destroyed, they were unbelievably uprooted from their place, and disintegrated in millions of earth particles.

Naruto, through this onslaught, stayed rooted to his position, as he raised an arm to his face, so as to block any rock projectiles that might land on his face. He growled in his slowly growing annoyance at the current situation.

"Don't fuck with me!" He shouted out to the raging wind, as he suddenly brought his hand forward. At this action, the waves of wind quickly twisted and swirled in front of him, as if it had been distorted by Naruto's movement.

And then, to gaping faces of all those were standing beyond the barrier, the distorted and swirling wind in between Naruto and Voban took the form of a typhoon, as the clouds up in the also swirled, as a rotating funnel descended to the earth, while merging with violently swirling wind. And, in a finishing touch, the rotating funnel of black cloud finally touched down on the ground, completing the image of a true tornado.

All in all, the scene looked like mother nature was showing its fury upon the land.

"What the hell! They can control weather and nature!"

"This is seriously overkill!"

"Amazing," Liliana whispered with dazed eyes, as she looked at sight in front of her. "So this is the power of seventh Campione, Uzumaki Naruto."

On the other hand, Erica, even though looking quite proud of Naruto's otherworldly prowess, was also staring at the scene with confusion in her eyes. She knew all about Verethragna's powers and Authorities. After all, she had been with Naruto for weeks, while knowing intimately about him and his powers. And, with all the information she had collected up until now, she was sure that even Verethragna didn't have such control and power over elements and powers the way Naruto was showcasing. As absurd as it sounded, Naruto had surpassed Verethragna in the usage of his Authorities. And it didn't make any sense.

A stray thought suddenly crossed Erica's mind. What if this was all because of the first God that Naruto slew? The identity of that God still eluded her and the rest of world.

What if the Authorities of the first God were responsible for various phenomenons that occurred in front of her eyes?

Erica sighed in defeat, as she gave up on that thought. Even after all this time, Naruto was still a mystery to her.

The raging typhoon tore apart the land, as it made its way towards Voban with an unstoppable force. Voban, for the first time since the battle started, was looking both impressed and amazed at the power that Naruto showcased.

He brought his hands in front of him, as he tried to use his Authority over wind to manipulate it and stop the typhoon. But, to his shock, it did nothing, as the massive typhoon raged towards him, while tearing apart the earth in its path. And finally, without being able to retaliate, the tornado engulfed his entire being.

The typhoon continued to rage at its place, as Naruto stared impassively at the enormous swirling mass of wind. He then gained a frown, when he saw few lightning and cutting winds escaping from the typhoon.

And then, in a massive explosion of sudden wind burst and lightning, the whole typhoon dispersed in outward direction, generating a massive shockwave as an aftereffect. Naruto remained unaffected as the shockwave passed through him, as he stared at a panting Voban, who stood at epicenter of the previously dispersed tornado.

As Voban tried to regain his breath, he looked at the younger Campione with a fierce grin. "Naruto Uzumaki, you have certainly gained my respect." He stated in a loud voice with a wide grin. "You have one of the sharpest fangs I have ever come across."

Naruto released a short sigh, before looking at Voban with a small smirk. "Then what I'm going to do next would certainly not disappoint you." He remarked, as a confident expression came over his visage.

As he stated this, Naruto's mind immediately backtracked to the event that occurred right before he had appeared in front of Voban using [Gale].

* * *

_As Naruto prepared to use the [Gale] Authority to transport both of them to Voban's location, he felt a slight tug on his sleeve. Blinking in confusion at this, he turned towards the source of the action, to see Yuri looking at him with extremely shy expression._

_Naruto fought the sudden confusing urge to kiss the hell out of Yuri for showing such an enticing cute nature._

_"__What is it, Yuri-san?" He asked, as he remained confused at her sudden shift in behaviour._

_"__Naruto-kun, I know about your Warrior Authority." Yuri said in a demure voice._

_Naruto blinked in surprise, before he looked at her with an expression of shock at knowing about one of his Authorities. He hadn't even told her about it._

_Then how?_

_"__I have spirit vision, Naruto-kun." Yuri continued, as if trying to explain his unasked question. "I have the power to see vision that predicts events and knowledge. I got a spirit vision on your abilities, giving me the knowledge about your Authorities."_

_After hearing the whole explanation, Naruto gaped at Yuri for few seconds, before he looked down at the ground with a stunned expression. "That's…damn." He muttered; unable to find anything else to say._

_Yuri nodded at him, as she demurely looked down to the ground, while nervously biting her lower lip. The face she was making was too adorable, in Naruto's opinion. "And I also know about Voban's Authority, so if you want…"_

_Naruto blinked to himself, before he realized just where Yuri was going. "B-But Yuri-san, normal Instruction magic doesn't work on me." He tried to explain, as he felt a slight blush creeping up on his face. "For you to give me the knowledge on Voban's Authority, you have to-"_

_"__I don't mind!" Yuri exclaimed quickly with furious blush on her face. She was looked extremely demure, as she refused to meet Naruto's eyes. "I-If its Naruto-kun, then I don't mind you stealing my lips."_

_Naruto took a nervous gulp, as he processed her words. "Yuri-san…"_

_Yuri suddenly looked up with mild frown on her face. "It's unfair." She started to gain a disappointed expression on her face, as she looked sad at something. Naruto immediately felt like a heel, as he instinctually knew that he was the cause of it. "If I'm going to share my lips with you, then I want to be the same as Erica, who gets to be called without any formalities." Her blush intensified a little more. "I want to be as close to you as possible."_

_Hearing this, Naruto once again gulped nervously, as a slight blush had by now permanently stained his cheeks. "Y-Yuri."_

_Yuri looked uncharacteristically delighted and happy at the way he addressed her, as her blush increased even more. "Naruto-kun." She breathed out in a demure, yet sensual tone, as her face got close to him._

_Naruto didn't say anything else while his face also closed towards her, as he felt an unusual knot his stomach, that sometimes occurred to him when Erica kissed him with much passion._

_And then, their lips finally touched each other._

* * *

Naruto stomped on the furious blush that suddenly tried to make its way to his face, as he recalled the events that occurred prior to face off with the Devil King standing opposite to him.

But, it was not just the kiss that he received from Yuri.

_"All evil things fear me! Unjust beings of power cannot defeat me!-for I am the strongest, able to break all barriers!"_

Inside him, he could feel the sword that had been forged through his knowledge on his enemy. It was ready for the use at a moment's notice on his demand. He slightly closed his eyes, before opening them with a fierce stare, as he gazed at Voban.

Suddenly, golden light engulfed the vision of every person present there.

"Once known as Phoebus—the god whose name had the meaning of light. However, he was also the god with the night-like epithet 'nukti eoikôs.' A bastard deity who possessed a massive contradiction between his appearance and his nature, that was the god you killed."

As Naruto yelled out his words, bright golden light started to surround him, as the land got dyed in golden color and started to spread out in all direction. The color of sky also changed, as it changed from the pitch black it previously was to midnight blue.

Immeasurable amounts of golden swords rose up from the ground; as they started engulf almost the entire sky with its numbers.

"That ancient epithet Smintheus. —It means rat. And then there is Lykaon, Lyeios... words containing the meaning of wolf. The god of light whose origins stemmed from rats and wolves—the beasts of the earth and darkness. This is the key to interpreting this god!"

Various swords raced towards Voban from all directions, they started to cut through the older Campione's body in a crisscross manner.

"W-What is this power?!" Voban shouted out, while trying to protect himself from being shredded apart by numerous swords.

"The wolf with the essence of a rat, and the god who possessed dual attributes of light and night—in other words, Apollo. The twin brother of the moon goddess Artemis, the sun god who locked away darkness but was born underground! This is the name of the first god you killed!"

Voban felt his eyes widen in slight disbelief, as he felt his connection to the Authorities of Apollo getting weaker and weaker. "Impossible…words that can cut through an Authority. This is your trump card!"

Facing Voban's shout with an unshakable confidence, Naruto felt a large, human sized golden sword manifesting fully in his hands.

The Golden Sword, granted by his Authority [Warrior] could be considered as the ultimate Godslaying weapon, as it had the power to remove the divinity of any God, as long as he had the knowledge on said God.

And now, he was using this power to finish this battle to deliver the fatal strike.

"Holy crap." Asuma remarked, as he gaped at the sight of reality being overturned with the change in landscape and sky. This was even beyond his comprehension on the powers of a God.

On the other hand, he _should_ have expected such kind of thing. After all, this is the power of a _God._

"I can understand your feeling, Asuma." Kakashi commented, as he also imitated Asuma's action in gaping at the sight in front of him. He had never been more grateful for his face mask, as it mostly hid his expression from others.

"This is it, old man." Naruto remarked, as he started to walk towards Voban with his golden sword held in his hands. His walk soon turned into a run, as he started to close the distance between them. "Here I come!"

"I won't allow it!" Voban roared out, as he sent a large number of wolves at the younger Campione. But it was all for naught, as they were quickly shredded by the uncountable amount of swords in the sky that rained down on them.

As all the wolves fell on the golden land, Naruto took a giant leap over them, as he jumped straight in the direction of Voban. With the sword held above his head, he descended upon the Marquis, as he slashed his sword at him. "Eat this!"

And the world got engulfed in golden light.

As the light died down, both Naruto and Voban were seen standing a few distances away from each other. But, the difference lay in their postures, as Naruto stood perfectly fine with mild panting breathes; whereas Voban was panting heavily, as he felt the Authorities he had usurped from Apollo being completely severed from him.

Suddenly, Voban let out a chuckle, as he looked at the Campione opposite to him. "Impressive." He praised the young Devil King that stood before him. "Truly impressive. But, I still have other Authorities. Can you still match up to my strength?" He asked the question in an amused tone.

"Of course I can." Naruto replied with a smirk, that only grew wider as he continued. "But I won't need to. After all, I severed the Authorities you gained from Apollo."

"And what has that got to do with-"

Voban's words were suddenly cut off from him, as he saw the White Stallion that he had eaten at the start appearing out of the ground in front of him. He was unable to comprehend this phenomenon.

"Your Authorities over the flame of sun has been cut off. Which is why, the White Stallion is now available to me once again."

The flaming horse stood in front of him, with its burning eyes glaring at him in rage for the audacity to eat him, and render him unavailable to his master. With a mighty neigh, it galloped from its place, leaving behind an enormous trail of fire, as slammed with full force of the heavenly flames upon the weakened Campione.

And Voban was unable to do anything, but take the full brunt of the horse's rage.

A massive explosion rang throughout the whole landscape, as the Voban was thrashed away from his place due to the force of explosion, and crashed at the nearest distance.

After a few seconds, Voban wobbly rose up from his place, as he looked at Naruto with his already patching up face. He then gave him grin, as he spoke up. "I guess I should gracefully accept this as my defeat." He then let out a short sigh, as he rolled his shoulder. He then look at the blonde Campione with a slight widening of his grin. "Or, do you want to continue even more?"

Naruto shook his head with an exasperated expression. "I think I'm done for today, old man. Just accept your damn defeat and get out of here."

Voban let out an amused bark of laughter, as he stared at the young Campione. "Naruto Uzumaki, you have truly earned my respect with your battle prowess today." He gave the blonde a nod along with his grin. "You are worthy of being a Devil King."

With those final words said, Voban disappeared from the battlefield in a gust of wind. Thus, marking the end of an earth shaking battle between two Godslayers.

The barrier that separated the spectators from the battle of Campiones disappeared. The whole area remained silent for few seconds, as nobody knew how to react to such a development. Then, finally, a voice broke the whole silence.

"Yosh!" Gai exclaimed out in an energetic and excited tone. "That was one of the most youthful battle I have ever seen!"

Kakashi let out a chuckle, as he looked at his Sensei's son, who was now a Godslayer. "I have to agree with you, Gai. That was one of the most epic battle I had ever seen."

Hiruzen just stared at this proceeding with a smile, as he proudly looked at Naruto for all that he had achieved in his life.

As excited conversation broke out among various Shinobi regarding the battle between two Devil Kings, Erica and Yuri made their way towards Naruto, each having their own set of smiles. Though, both of them had different meanings to them.

Naruto's face brightened up, as he saw Yuri come closer to him. "Hey Yuri! I told you, didn't I." His face adorned a massive grin. "I won this battle for you, just like I said."

Yuri blushed heavily at his words, though she also carried a fond smile on her lips, as she nodded at his words. "Yes, Naruto-kun. You did just as you told me."

Erica definitely noted the way they addressed each other, but didn't remark on it, as she had more pressing matters to address.

"Naruto," She called him out with a smile. At her voice, Naruto turned towards her, but froze instantly, as his skin grew pale at the face of her terrifying smile. Erica just continued on with her smile. "For you to use your Warrior Authority, you must have received the knowledge through Instruction Magic, isn't that right?"

Naruto could do nothing but silently nod to her in response, as he nervously gulped to himself.

Erica's smile grew even more terrifying, as her eyes got shadowed by her bangs. "And am I right to assume that Yuri-san used instruction magic directly on you."

"Um…" Naruto felt his lips go dry, as he looked nervously at her. His instincts as a Godslayer were telling him to run for his life. And the reason for it still eluded him. "E-Erica…"

"Cuore di Leone!"

* * *

**This was the third chapter for you guys.**

**So, there is a new revelation in this chapter. A Shinobi cannot become Campione, because they are pseudo demigods. But, then how did Naruto become a Campione?**

**Mystery. Mystery.**

**Well, that all for now folks. So, how was it? What were your thoughts on this chapter? Please review and tell me.**

**Also, I have published a Challenge on Campione crossover. Go check it out.**

**Until next time.**

**Ja Ne.**


End file.
